The Path to Peace
by She-Wolf1999
Summary: Optimus finds a girl who had been abused by her parents then abandoned 6 years ago. With out hesitation the kind hearted leader takes her in and treats her like his own, but will the other bots except her? Will she ever be truly happy with her new 'family? Can she really trust them? Or will the betray her just like her first family?
1. Beginnings

**This is my newest fanfiction and the idea came to me in a dream. OOOOOO ;). Ok, Please R&R.**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

I was digging in the trash trying to find something good enough to eat. I sighed, "Am I always going to have to live like this?" I asked aloud. I had been abandoned at the age of 10 and had to fend for myself ever since. I am 16 now and the only money I ever get comes from when I bring in recycling in exchange for cash. And that doesn't get you much money, so I normally have to go dumpster diving for my meals.

After going through several dumpsters I found an almost complete 'to go' meal. It wasn't much to most people, but it was a lot to me. So I took my dinner and went off into the desert walking beside the only road that went anywhere out of Jasper. I walked and walked till I was far away from the town. Eventually I sat down and ate my meager findings. After I had eaten I laid on my back with my arms crossed my head as the first star appeared.

I quietly whispered, "First star shinning bright, won't you grant my wish tonight?" Then I continued, "I want a home and a family, Please…." I know it is silly for a girl my age to wish upon a star, but it was one of the few things someone like me could find hope in.

As I started to drift off suddenly a bright light shined over me and I quickly stood up and ran, not wanting to have any trouble. I ran until I hid behind a canyon and peaked from behind wanting to know what had found me.

What I saw scared me so much I pressed my whole body to the canyon wall and whimpered.

**(OPTIMUS's POV)**

I was on the night patrol as usual, when I saw something on the side of the road. It was small, thin, and looked like it was sleeping. When I got closer I saw it was a human female, with light brown hair and clothes that looked torn and dirty. When it noticed my lights on it, it quickly stood and ran like a frightened animal.

I knew we were not supposed to let humans know of our existence but something about this young female worried me, so I transformed and turned on my infrared scanners. I scanned all around me looking for the small human and then heard a small frightened whimper. I quickly turned my head in the sounds direction and saw the girl behind a canyon. I turned off the infrared slowly approached the girls hiding spot.

"I know you are there little one, please come out," I said gently. I heard another small whimper of fear and felt my spark tremble at her fear. I tried again, "Little one, I promise I will not harm you," Slowly the girl walked out of the hiding spot but still took several steps away from me her deep blue eyes shining with fear.

I knelt down so that I wasn't as tall and threatening and asked, "What are you doing out here all alone?" She shrugged and finally spoke, "Don't really live anywhere and I like it out here." I raised a brow and asked, "What do you mean?" Her hand trembled as she replied, "I was abandoned by my parents years ago, so I don't live anywhere and I like it out here in the desert."

A look of discussed came over my face and she backed away a few more steps, looking ready to flee. "That look was not directed at you, little one I was angered that creators would do that to their own Sparkling," I told her, forcing myself to calm my expression. She looked slightly relieved but did not walk closer.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to sound calm. "My name is Optimus Prime, and yours is?" I replied and asked. "Jennifer," She replied. "Jennifer now that you have seen me I would appreciate it if you would come with me," I said gently and placed a hand in front of her.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Again she looked ready to run for her life, but she saw the caring in his optics and decided to take a leap of faith, she stepped onto the offered hand. He carefully brought his hand to his right shoulder and set her on it. She rapped he hands around his truck pipe and crossed her legs.

Deciding the human was scared enough at the moment, he chose to walk back to base knowing there were no humans around and that the base wasn't very far. At first the girl shook with each step the titan took so Optimus started to rub Jennifer's back to reassure her that she was safe. At first she trembled under his touch, but eventually she leaned into it and a soft rumbling sound came from her. As Optimus walked he heard labored breathing and felt Jennifer's grip loosen.

The Prime smiled slightly, glad that she was comfortable enough to fall asleep in his presence. Even though she had fallen asleep he continued to rub her back, knowing that even in her sleep his gentle touch calmed her.

When he reached base, his team came to greet him has usual, but they were surprised when he came in walking instead of driving. When he entered they looked up at his face and most were stunned to see a sleeping human on his shoulder. Well, all were stunned except one. "Optimus! What are thinking bringing a human here?!" asked his medic. Optimus did not answer him but instead shot him a look, warning in his eyes.

The medic lowered his gaze, deciding not to challenge his leader at this time. Optimus gazed at all of the autobots in the same manner, and they all lowered their gaze out of respect for their leader. Optimus then walked towards his quarters, taking the sleeping Jennifer with him.

When Optimus was out of hearing range Arcee said (with her usual attitude) "We're not getting an explanation until the human wakes up are we?" "I would guess not," said the medic with a sigh of annoyance. After that the all silently went back to their usual duties, only guessing what their leader's reasons were.

When he reached his quarters he gently lifted Jennifer from his shoulder, so as not to wake her. He then carried her over to his berth, where he himself laid down and then lightly placed the girl on his chest. When he set her there, she shifted in her sleep making herself more comfortable. When she stopped moving she almost seemed to be hugging his chest, clearly not wanting to let him go.

For some reason Optimus pitied the girl, but smiled at her attachment. He continued to smile as he drifted into stasis, thinking of the events to come.

**I'm still a little new to writing fanfiction, so please go easy with the flames. I know I made some grammar mistakes but please take it easy on me . PLEASE R&R! ;)**


	2. Introductions

**This Chapter is dedicated to: ****AllSpark Princess****, My very first Reviewer!**

**Just to let any readers know, I am not using my own name in this story. Honestly, I hate when people do that. Ok, enjoy and please R&R!**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**(OPTIMUS's POV)**

I awoke and began to get off of my berth but stopped when I remembered the events of the night before. I looked down at the sleeping human, whom had begun to stir do to my movements. When her eyes flickered open and she saw me she screamed and nearly fell of the berth, but luckily my hand was quick enough to catch her.

"Is something wrong Jennifer?" I asked with concern. At first she looked at me with surprise and fear in her eyes, but then the flashed with remembrance. "No Optimus," she said with a sigh, "I just thought last night was some kind of poison infused dream," She said only half joking. "I can assure you that it was not. Do you still fear me Jennifer?" He asked in a slightly hurt tone. "Not really Optimus, if you were planning to cause me harm you would have done so already," She replied.

Optimus perked up a little at this and said, "I would never cause you harm Jennifer." Jennifer looked up at him and smiled, "I believe you," she said softly. Optimus felt his spark flutter at her words and slowly stood from his berth. Jennifer sat quietly in his palm not concerned that Optimus would harm her. When Optimus stood at his full height, he gently lifted the girl to his shoulder as he had the night before. This time however, Jennifer sat more relaxed, but still held on to his pipe for safety reasons.

She looked down from her spot and shuddered a little. "Are you alright Jennifer?" Optimus asked with worry. "Yes Optimus, I wasn't lying I do trust you, but me and heights aren't exactly friends," She said with another shudder. Optimus once again began to gently rub her back with his finger. She leaned into his touch and let out a content sigh.

Optimus couldn't help but smile at her pleasure and asked, "Are you ready to meet my team?" "There are more!" She exclaimed, nearly losing her balance. Optimus let out a low chuckle and steadied her. "Yes, there are more, we call ourselves autobots and I am their leader," He said. "Well, you clearly have emotions, so I bet you're not human made, so are you an alien?" She guessed. "In your terms, yes. I come from another planet called Cybertron." He answered.

Jennifer was silent for a moment then asked, "So why did you come to are sorry little planet?" in a bitter voice. "We came to your planet because ours is dead do to a terrible civil war." He said with sadness. She turned to him and said, "I'm so sorry Optimus," She said with great remorse.

Optimus rubbed her back again and gently asked, "For what little one?" "For your loss and for bringing it up," She explained guiltily. "You have no reason to be sorry. It was a fair question Jennifer," He said, "Now are you ready to meet the others?" "I guess Optimus," She said nervously. "Do not worry Jennifer, they will not harm you, but they may be a little hostile," he warned. She nodded and took a deep breath, "Ok, let's do this." She said with more confidence. "That a girl," Optimus praised and he started walking towards the main room.

When they reached the main room, they were greeted by the stares of five other autobots. Jennifer shook under their gazes and showing his protective side Optimus turned his body so that most of her was hidden. She turned to him and whispered, "Thank You," in his 'ear'. He gave her a nod in reply and then turned to his autobots. "I apologize for not explaining myself last night, but I believe my young friend had been scared enough for one night," He addressed them.

In response most of them nodded in understanding, but one just kept working and gave no acknowledgment. The closest auto bot a yellow one with black stripes and large azure eyes, approached Optimus and Jennifer.

**(JENNIFER's POV)**

The yellow and black bot approached Optimus and I. He walked until he was directly in front of me and then turned to Optimus and asked, _"May I, Optimus," _with a series of beeps. At first I was shocked that I could understand him, but then I was curious as to what he meant. Optimus nodded his permition and the bot lifted up his hand until it was a few inches below me. I understood what he wanted and leapt from my spot and landed in his outstretched hand.

Most of the autobot stared in surprise at my bold move, but the yellow bot quickly shook it off and said, "_My name is BumbleBee. What's yours?" _Optimus looked like he was about to say something, but I beat him to the punch. "BumbleBee huh?" I looked him over and smiled at him, "It suits you." Every autobot in the room stared at me in pure shock and Bee asked, _"You can understand me?"_ I nodded, "Don't ask me why though," I replied.

I proceeded to reach out a hand and continued, "My name is Jennifer, but you can call me Jen," I said with a wink. He took my hand I his much larger one and gently shook it. He replied, _"You got it Jen," _and he gave me a wink of his own. I gave him a laugh and he gently placed me on his shoulder and beckoned another autobot over. This particular autobot was crimson in color and had two tan/gray bull horns on each side of his head. He looked tough, but something told me that he wasn't mean or dangerous.

He continued to stare at me in shock, due to the whole 'Understanding BumbleBee Thing' but he shook it off and approached are growing group. "Nice to meet you little lady," he said in a fake country accent, while tipping an imaginary cowboy hat. I giggled girlishly and then played along, "and you kind sir," I replied doing a half curtsy while still sitting. This time he let out a laugh and reached out his hand, I gave him mine and he shook it. "Any friend of Prime and Bee is a friend of mine," he said and continued, "My name is CliffJumper, but you can call me Cliff." I gave him a smile and said, with a slightly country accent, "Glad to make your acquaintance." He returned my smile and replied, "Kid, I think we're gonna get along just fine." I nodded and turned my attention to the large green bot that was approaching us.

"The name's Bulkhead," he said, sounding quiet nervous. "I," I replied, then exclaimed, "LOVE IT!" He smiled at me clearly less nervous. I looked him over and then asked, "You're a fighter aren't you?" He continued to smile and said, "Yaaa. How did you know?" he asked slightly confused. I shrugged, "You just look it," I said with a wink. He nodded clearly pleased with my answer.

I looked over at fourth autobot who had yet to approach. Just looking at her body structure I could tell she was a female, the only one other than me. She was mostly the average shade of blue but she had to pink pieces of medal that framed he face. She was much shorter then Optimus, but only slightly shorter than BumbleBee. Even though she was small I could tell I never wanted to be in a fight with her. The thing that stood out most however was the fact that that there was darkness in her eyes; she was clearly someone who had seen much death.

She did not approach and only stood there with a distant look in her eyes, but finally CliffJumper called to her, "Hey partner, you gonna come meet the new recruit?" She suddenly snapped out of her trance and walked over to us. When she stood in front of Bee she held her hand out flat in front of me. Bee helped me over to her hand with his, not wanting me to fall. When I stood in her smaller hand she held out her other and I gave her mine. She shook it with a little hesitation. She said, "My name is Arcee." I nodded and motioned for her to bring her ear closer.

She was still a little hesitant, but did so and I whispered, "I'm really glad there's another girl around. No offense, but boys are such boys." And I rolled my eyes. Arcee couldn't help but smile at this and said, "Agreed." I gave her a wide smile and she continued to smile in return.

After a while Optimus reached out his hand until it was in front of Arcee's, I decided not to argue with the man and stepped into his palm. He lifted me to my original spot on his shoulder, but not before we shared pleased smiles. When I was securely holding his pipe, he turned to the medic bot and said, "Ratchet?" trying to get him to acknowledge me. The medic stayed where he was and didn't even look up. He then called, "Busy!" in our direction.

I was a little hurt by this and my expression fell. Sensing my sadness Optimus started rubbing his finger on my back, clearly trying to comfort me. I didn't lean into his touch and continued to watch the med bot sadly. Seeing my sadness Arcee said, "Don't worry about him Jen, he's just cranky because he needs his nap." She said it loudly clearly wanting him to hear. We all laughed at her joke, even Optimus cracked a small smile.

The red and white medic let out an annoyed growl and finally turned his attention to me. His gaze was hard and I could tell he already didn't like me, so I said nothing. He finally said, "My names Ratchet," he then returned to his work and I was glad. I didn't want to be on the other end of that cold stare any longer. I decided then and there that I was to avoid Ratchet at all costs.

I hated to admit it, but the medic scared me. His cold gaze had been filled with hatred, I don't know what I did to deserve that hard look, but I wasn't about to ask. I hated that I had to deal with someone else hating me again, but at least everyone else was willing to give a chance. I sighed quietly and turned my attention back to Optimus, who gave me an encouraging smile, hoping to cheer me up.

Finally Cliff asked, "So what's your story kid?"

**(OPTIMUS's POV)**

I watched with pried as Jennifer won over every autobot one by one. I was disappointed in Ratchet for giving my young friend the cold shoulder and decided to talk to him about it later. I continued to rub her with my finger trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working as well as before. She turned her scared eyes to me and I could clearly tell something else was bothering her, but I didn't ask her while still in the presence of my team.

"Finally, CliffJumper asked, "So what's your story kid?"

When he asked this she flinched as though she had been slapped and her eyes darkened. All optics watched her in worry until she finally spoke, "You don't want to know," her tone stating that she did not want to talk about it. "That is where you are wrong little one, please trust us," I said to her softly.

**(JENNIFER's POV)**

I sighed deeply and told my life's tale, "I was abandoned at the age of 10 and I have been living on the streets ever since, but I would rather that then the first 10 years of my existence." (Her eyes seemed to go in to a trance staring at nothing, and she spoke in monotone, her voice was void of any emotion.)

"From the day I was born my parents hated me, they would put cigarettes out on my body giving me painful burns, they would lock me in a small closet and leave me there for hours on end, and on cold nights, especially when it rained, they would lock me outside and refuse to let me in. To make sure I wouldn't get away they would usually tie me to things, usually a thick metal pole on the outside of the house." She finished, "Basically you name it, they did it."

Optimus's eyes filled with anger and his hands started clenching and unclenching. Every Autobot in the room had similar expressions on their faces, even Ratchet, who whore a look of disgust. At the end of my story I leaned against Optimus's head and hid my face there, I let a few tears escape my eyes.

My tears were a mix of sadness and anger, sadness that my parents had hated me so much and anger at what they had done to me. Optimus felt my tears and gently plucked me from his shoulder. He brought me to his chest and hugged me there. I was so close I could hear the beautiful hum of his spark, that gentle sound calmed me down so that I could look up at his face. It was still filled with anger and I instantly lowered my gaze thinking it was directed at me.

When he saw this he used his other hand to rub my upper back while raising my chin to look at his eyes. They were now filled with gentleness and worry and he said, "I am deeply sorry for what your creators did to you, but know that you now have a home here." My eyes filled with hope and I gazed into his eyes trying to find any trace of a lie, but I found none. His eyes held total honesty and something like love.

After a while I asked, "Do you mean it?" He nodded and I beamed, I couldn't believe my luck. Someone finally cared about me and I would finally have a home.


	3. Custody

**Because she advised me on this chapter and because she was my loyal second reviewer, I dedicate this chapter to: **_**Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen**__**!**_

**Chapter 3: Custody**

**(JENNIFER's POV)**

Optimus and I continued to smile at each other. My expression was filled with disbelief, but not in the bad way. I was finally going to have a family and friends. After all of those horrible years I would finally have a life worth living!

Optimus looked at me kindly and asked, "Do you accept my offer?" I looked at him my eyes filled with hope and new life. He watched me patiently, not wanting to rush me, clearly. All the Autobots (except one) looked at me with anticipation, dying to know my decision. I looked back at Optimus and tried to stay calm, but excitement took me over and I exclaimed, "Yes! A thousand times YES!" Optimus chuckled at me in response and set me on his shoulder. "Then welcome to Team Prime Jennifer," he announced, making it official.

I leaned over and hugged his neck. I rambled, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," over and over while tears rolled down my cheeks. To put it mildly, I was overjoyed! I had a home, a family, and people that cared about me. This was something I had dreamed about for years. My happy rambling was cut off by an extremely loud alarm. I yelped in surprise and fell from Optimus's shoulder, but with reflexes to fast to follow Optimus caught me. I smiled at him gratefully and he nodded in reassurance. When I had recovered from my shock I asked, "What the Hell is that thing and what does it mean?" while covering my ears.

"It is our alert system and it means are human ally has come for a visit," Cliff said with a roll of his optics. Right after he said this, an African-American man with a round belly and a gray suit came through an elevator and yelled "Prime!" at the top of his lungs. I whimpered and pushed myself as close as could to Optimus's body. I know it's wimpy, but due to my past I get scared when adults yell. Optimus felt my fear and rapped is other hand around my body. To try and calm my fears, Optimus started to gently rub my back with his thumb. I smiled up at him and he nodded down at me.

When the angry man noticed Optimus wasn't paying attention to him, he followed the leader's gaze. He looked at me and we locked eyes. He saw my fear and misunderstood, thinking it was directed at the autobots.

(OPTIMUS's POV)

Agent Fowler shouted, "Prime why have you kidnapped a human civilian?!" I gave him a slightly confused look and asked, "What do you mean Agent Fowler?" He frowned and pointed at Jennifer and said, "Care to explain why you have a human civilian in your base." I told him what had happened the night before, but I did not mention Jennifer's past. When I had finished Agent Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in irritation.

Then he addressed Jennifer, "Young lady, since you now know about their existence, you need to come with me," he ordered her. Jennifer pressed even closer to my body and looked up at my face, pleading with me, with her eyes. Seeing her fear and hearing her silent plea, I let out a threatening low growl. Everyone stared at me in shock, I stopped growling and spoke to Agent Fowler in a deathly calm voice, "Agent Fowler, after all her own kind has put her through, I will not allow her to be taken by you and your government. I have promised her a home here with my team and I will not go back on that promise." I gave fowler a warning glare, daring him to try and take the girl I had claimed as my own.

Agent Fowler stared at me in disbelief and shook his head from side to side to clear it of the shock. When he did, he yelled, "Prime! This is ridiculous! What has her kind done to her?! And what in Uncle Sam's beard makes you think you can take care of a human child?!"

I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself down, when I suddenly felt Jennifer leap from my grasp.

(JENNIFER's POV)

When Agent Fowler ordered me to come with him I was terrified, but I felt a fire start to burn inside of me. And when he yelled at Optimus the second time, the fire grew until, finally something inside of me snapped. I stood from my spot in Optimus's hands and leaped a few feet from Fowler.

Every autobot stared at me in shock as I walked until I stood right in front of the government agent. I balled my left hand and put it on my hip and poked him in the chest with my right index finger with every word I spoke. "Listen here _ ," _I said spitting out his name like poison, "My life has been a living Hell so far and I've never been as happy in my life as I have been in the past hour, with them!" I said and gestured to the autobots. "I finally have a home, Friends, FAMILY!" I yelled, my voice rising with each word, "And if you think you can take that away from me now, after how long I have waited, then you're an even bigger Bastard then my Father!" I screamed. I stood glaring at him, my face red, my hands shaking, my body dripping with sweat, and my eyes blazing as I panted heavily. I imagine I looked like and angry stallion that had just fought of a mountain lion.

All optics were on me, everyone had shocked opened mouthed expressions, even Optimus. I decided that I needed to cool off before I started to kick the fat ass of jack ass, so I walked over to the air lift pressed the button and stepped in. As the doors closed, I gave Fowler one last death glare and rode the elevator up and out of the base.


	4. Talent

**Ok I don't own transformers (a girl can dream LOL) I only own my OC: Jennifer**

** I don't own the song 'Concrete Angel' by: Martina McBride**

** Or the song 'God Bless the Broken Road' by: Rascal Flatts**

** Chapter 4: Talent**

** (JENNIFER's POV)**

I felt bad for what I said to Agent Fowler, but I didn't regret saying it. After all where was the government when my parents beat me, where was the government when they tied me up and where was the government when they abandoned me. Of course I didn't blame Fowler for this, but what he said to Optimus was uncalled for considering 'My Country' never did anything to help me. I stepped off the airlift and looked up. It was just about to be dawn; clearly Optimus and I had woken up pretty early. I walked over to the edge where the horizon was just starting glow. I didn't want to be seen if someone came up, (Namely Fowler) so I looked for a spot on the side of the canyon. Right below me there was a ledge that jutted out, it wasn't too far down, but it was low enough that I wouldn't be seen from on top of the base. I carefully climbed down to it and sat down. From where I sat I had a perfect view of the horizon.

I couldn't have been sitting there for more than 15 minutes when I heard someone coming off the airlift and then a chopper flying away. I guess that means Fowler left, so I climbed back up to the top of the base. I didn't feel like going back in just yet so I stood and watched the sun rise. As it peaked above the horizon a beautiful color show flashed before my eyes. I realized that this day marked a new beginning for me, so I decided to bid fare well to my old life with a song,

**('Concrete Angel' by: Martina McBride)**

"_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace,**_

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late**_

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved **_

_**Concrete Angel!**_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved **_

_**Concrete Angel…."**_

When I had finished, tears streamed down my face, but for once they were tears of joy. I was no longer the 'Concrete Angel', unless the Autobots get mad about my outburst and send me away…

This particular thought worried me for a while. But then I just shrugged and said, "I guess there's only one way to find out." And I turned to go back in the base, but to my surprise I was met with the face of a shocked autobot. Standing stunned before me, was none other than Arcee.

I stared at her, my eyes no doubt the size of Frisbees. I finally found my voice and asked, "H-how long have you been standing there?" She looked at guiltily and replied, "I heard you sing." She then smiled at me and continued, "You have a beautiful voice." I shuffled my right foot nervously and blushed "Thanks," I squeaked.

"Optimus is worried about and so are the others, are you ready to go back inside?" she asked. I nodded silently and got on the airlift with her. We rode it back down into the base and when the doors opened, Optimus's worried face greeted us. The other bots were there too, but Optimus was definitely the most concerned. When we walked closer Optimus held out a hand for me and I jumped on it. He swiftly, but gently placed me on his shoulder. Still looking concerned he asked, "Are you alright Jennifer?" I nodded and patted his shoulder reassuringly, he looked relieved.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Arcee put her hands on her hips and then said, "You won't believe what she was doing when I found her." All eyes turned to her and before anyone could ask Jennifer yelled, "Arcee, DON'T" Arcee looked at her in confusion, "Why not?" she asked. Jennifer looked down and started tapping her feet together, "I don't like people to know," she answered nervously. Arcee stared at her in disbelief and exclaimed, "But you were amazing!" Jennifer blushed and said, "I wasn't that good." Arcee rolled her eyes at Jen's modesty/denial. Tired of waiting CliffJumper exclaimed, "What was she doing?!" Arcee looked back a Jennifer, expecting her to answer. Jen continued to stare at the ground and said, "I was singing." All the autobots except Arcee stared at Jen in surprise.

_**"Will you sing for us?"**_ BumbleBee asked. Jen replied, "I don't really like to sing in front of peo-" Arcee cut her off, "She doesn't need too." Jen looked at her in confusion. Arcee simply touched something on the side of her helm and a recording started to play. At first Jen was surprised but then looked down in embarrassment again. As they listened to her song they all turned to Jen and smiled, even Ratchet looked up from his work and gave her a soft, small smile. By the end of the song, almost Jennifer's whole face was crimson. To her shock everyone there started clapping and CliffJumper did one of those two finger whistles. Her eyes napped up at this and she met their gazes, but the blush didn't leave her face. When they stopped clapping Bee pleaded, _**"Will you sing us another?" **_

She was very hesitant but finally nodded and replied, "I guess it's the least I can do, but I'll need a computer." Optimus brought her over to one of the many small computers that used to be used by humans. Jennifer looked up the karaoke version of the song she wanted so there would be no words. The song she picked was none other the 'God Bless the Broken Road'

**('God Bless the Broken Road' by: Rascal Flatts)**

"_**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
**_

_**But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**_

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
**_

_**Yes He did**_

_**I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
**_

_**You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true!**_

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart,  
they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
into your loving arms  
This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**_

_**But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true…**_

_**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**_

_**That God blessed the broken ro-ad…..  
That led me straight to you…"**_

(At first her singing had been a little shaky but by the end of the first verse it was strong and beautiful.

During most of the song Jen had looked up at Optimus and smiled. Clearly trying to express her gratitude to him through the lyrics.)

When Jen finished, every Autobot stared at her in wonder. She turned away again and blushed as they clapped eve louder than the last time. _**"Why would you keep something so beautiful hidden?" **_BumbleBee asked. At this question Jennifer's whole body stiffened, the smile left her face and her eyes darkened.

She stood as still as a stone, but finally she ran from her spot on the floor and headed down the hall. The Autobots were too shocked by her sudden action to stop her. They continued to stare at the spot where she once stood, but they all blinked a few time and shook their helms. When they finally came out of their shock Optimus ordered, "Autobots, spread out and look for her." They all nodded in response and headed down the hallway, each of them went down different turns to effectively search for the upset human. Even Optimus joined in on the search, very worried about the young human femme. As they searched they all wondered why their new friend had run off and why she had tried to hide her amazing talent.


	5. Promise

** I don't own transformers, only my OC: Jennifer.**

** OK this one is dedicated to my best friend Mary and my good friend Molly. Who have supported me so much in the righting of this FanFic and also been there for me when I needed them.**

**(In their honor go hug your best friend and tell them how glad you are to have them as a friend)**

**OK on with the SHOW!**

** Chapter 5: Promise **

** (Normal POV)**

The Autobots searched every room, looking for their missing friend. They all started to get worried when none of them found any trance of the girl. Eventually, even Ratchet left his work and joined the search, much to the others in surprise. Secretly, Ratchet was warming up to the human and was just as worried as everybody else.

Ratchet opened the door to a small storage room that was almost completely empty, and there in the corner sat Jennifer. She was hugging her legs to her chest and had her chin resting on her knees. She wasn't crying, but instead was staring at the floor in front of her, and her mind was clearly somewhere else.

Instead of calling the others, Ratchet approached the girl. His heavy footsteps echoed in the room, but they did not break Jen's trance. "Jennifer," Ratchet said, trying to get her attention. Her eyes quickly snapped up at his and he saw the darkness of her past in them. "Sorry about running out on you guys, but that's a question I just can't answer," Jennifer to him. Ratchet moved over and sat beside her, "Why is that?" he asked gently. She looked up at him worriedly and said, "You have to promise not to tell."

"Jennifer as a medic, I promise you patient confidentiality, so I swear I won't tell," he replied solemnly. Jen sighed and began, "Ok, you know how my parents would lock me up or tie me outside?" Ratchet nodded and tried not to look mad at that. "Well, when my parents weren't around I would sing. It always brought me hope then, and it still does, but I had to do everything in my power to make sure they never found out. Even though I haven't lived with them for 6 years, I still just try to keep people from finding out." Jennifer told him. She continued, "I wasn't always as good as I am considered now. I got this good because of all that time I spent scared and alone."

Ratchet was surprised that Jennifer would trust him with this information and swore to himself that he would not betray that trust. "Jennifer, know that you can tell us anything. We won't judge you and we will keep you safe," Ratchet told her sincerely. Ratchet continued, "But it is your choice if you tell the other or not. I will keep my promise and not tell them."

Jen smiled up at him, "Thank you Ratchet," she told him. She looked down nervously, "Can I ask you a question?" she asked. He nodded and she asked, "Do you hate me?" Ratchet looked stunned, "No Jennifer, I don't hate you. Why would you think that?" he replied. "It's just that look you gave me when you introduced yourself, it reminded me so much of-" Jen shook like a leaf and was unable to continue. Ratchet looked at her with guilt in his optics. "No, I don't hate you Jennifer," he assured her, "I've just never met a real kind hearted human."

Jennifer looked up at him and smiled, and Ratchet gave her a genuine smile back. Ratchet stood up and up and offered Jen a hand. She stepped on to it and Ratchet set her on his shoulder, which was surprisingly comfortable. "Well, we need to go tell the others you're alright," Ratchet told her and Jen nodded in response. Ratchet walked out to the front room and when they had stopped, Jennifer suddenly hugged his neck. "Thank you for that Ratchet," she told him. "Y-You're welcome Jennifer," he told her uncomfortably as his cooling fans turned on.

"Well I'll be," said a sudden voice. They both looked up and saw CliffJumper and the others as they walked into the main room. They looked at Ratchet and Jen in surprise. Jen quickly removed her arms and whispered, "Sorry Ratchet," in his processor. Ratchet gave her a nod and glared at CliffJumper daring him to make a joke. Cliff held up his hands in surrender, but the four autobots chuckled and snickered. Optimus cracked a smile and said, "Would you present what we created, old friend." Ratchet glared at the four another few seconds before he nodded to Optimus. He offered Jen a hand and then gave her to Optimus.

**(JENNIFER's POV)**

Ratchet walked over to his work space and picked up something too small to see. I looked up at Optimus in confusion, but he just smiled in a knowing fashion. Ratchet walked over and opened his hand, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly. "Optimus and I started making this after Fowler left and I finished it while you were singing," Ratchet informed me. In Ratchets hand was a beautiful necklace, its charm was oval shaped and looked like it could be hollow. It was a silver/dust blue color, with a swirl pattern all around the edges and right in the middle, the Autobot insignia had been engraved.

I stared at the beautiful master piece in wonder; it was truly a work of art. "Well, take it," Ratchet told me, shoving his hand closer. I stretched out my hand and grabbed it gently. I rubbed the marks with my thumb and clipped it around my neck. I continued to rub it as I smiled at Ratchet and then up at Optimus. The necklace's chain stopped right above my collarbones, so the charm sat right between them on my neck. The charm felt surprisingly warm where it touched my skin. "This necklace marks you as a member of Team Prime," Optimus announced. "That necklace is made entirely of Cybertronian medal," Ratchet told me proudly. "Now you will always have part of us with you," Optimus said to me gently.

Thank you two, and thank you all! I'll never take it off," I promised them with all my heart.


	6. That Somebody

**Ok I don't own transformers just my OC: Jennifer**

** I also don't own the song '**_**When You Nothing At All' **_**by: Alison Krauss**

_**OK this one goes out to my Dad because of all the moments we've had like this one and because this is our special song! I love ya Dad!**_

**Chapter 6: That Somebody**

** (Normal POV)**

In the weeks that followed, Jennifer acquired everything she needed to start her life with the Autobots. The bots had built her a room that was adjoined to Optimus's. Her 'room' was more like a two story home. The top floor was her bedroom with joining bathroom and the bottom floor was a living room and kitchen. The living room had a couch, coffee table, and small flat screen TV. The kitchen had every appliance a human could need and an island with bar stools, where Jen could eat.

Her bedroom had a royal blue, azure, and purple queen sized bed with a chocolate colored brown frame. The bed came in a set with a matching chocolate brown side-table and dresser. She had gotten an azure desk with a purple desk chair to go with it. The house's furniture was also chocolate brown wood and the material things were the same colors as her bedroom as well.

Agent Fowler had apologized for what he had said to Optimus and Jennifer apologized for blowing up on him. As a peace offering of sorts, Fowler had gotten her a laptop for her to download music and to help the Autobots. Ratchet also got Jen something, or rather made her something.

To show that he was sorry for how he had first treated her, Ratchet had made her a pair of mini speakers for her to use when she sings. They were just as powerful as medium sized human speakers and connected wirelessly to both a microphone head-set and a regular microphone he had also made her. And thanks to Ratchets tinkering, the speakers were able to have songs downloaded onto them like a karaoke machine.

Jennifer had immediately used her new lap-top do download karaoke versions of songs into the speakers, much to the Autobots amusement. She had gotten to the point that she could sing easily in front of the Autobots, and did so almost whenever they asked her too. She had gotten to know each member of the Autobot team and grew to love them all like family.

Arcee had taken her clothes shopping with money given to her by Fowler and she now had her own signature look: black skinny jean leggings with hearts made by two angel wings on her back pockets, red 'All Star' sneakers, and a shirt that was totally her! The shirt's left sleeve went all the way down to her wrist, where it flared out. The right side however, had absolutely no sleeve. The shoulder of the left sleeve curved down to her right side and went under her arm-pit, but there was a thin, clear strap that rapped over her shoulder keep the right side in place.

Below the neckline of the shirt there were seven diamond shaped gems; the middle one was the biggest and the got smaller as you moved outward on each side. The shirt was Royal Blue (The same as her eyes) and the gems were the same dust blue color of her necklace. On her right hand she always wore a red fingerless glove, made in fishnet style. She had even talked Arcee into letting her get her ears pierced and wore aquamarine studs in them. The whole outfit totally made her look like the performer she was in the Autobots eyes.

At Optimus's request, Fowler had helped him legally adopt Jennifer and Optimus was now her legal guardian and father. So in Autobot terms, Optimus had accepted her as his own sparkling and as his charge.

**(JENNIFER's POV)**

I was interrupted from my thought when BumbleBee walked into the main room. He was rubbing his wrist as if he had an itch and looked very frustrated. "What's wrong BumbleBee?" I asked him with concern. _"My wires are in a knot and my fingers are too big to undo it," _he told me sounding defeated. "Do you mind if I give it a try?" I asked him. _"Sure knock yourself out."_ He said and held out his hand to me. I looked it over and quickly found the problem. "Oh, this isn't that bad, I'll have this out no problem," I told him confidently. "And there you go!" I said as I undid the last tangle. _"Wow! Thanks Jen!" _he exclaimed. "Hey no problem Bee," I told him.

At that moment Arcee and CliffJumper came in the room. Bee ran over to them to them and said, "_Optimus really has good tastes in humans. Not only can Jen sing she's skilled with her hands too!" _Bee told them happily. "BumbleBee seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal," I told him again with a roll of my eyes. "He isn't wrong though," CliffJumper interrupted, "Optimus does have good tasted in humans." I looked down and blushed at their praise. All of a sudden a hand scooped me up and I yelped in surprise. I looked up and saw Optimus with an amused smile on his face, "I must agree with you, CliffJumper." Optimus said humorously.

I blushed even deeper and punched his chest. "Next time warn a girl before you suddenly grab her," I told him and crossed my arms. He chuckled deeply and set me on his set me on his shoulder. "Where is the fun in that?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and mumbled "wise guy" under my breath. (I was thinking 'Smart Ass' but this is Optimus we're talking about and he is my 'dad' after all) He clearly heard me anyway because he chuckled again.

"Hey Jen how about a song?"Arcee asked. I shrugged, "sure why not," I replied. Optimus helped me get off his shoulder and set me on the human platform where my speakers and microphones were. I walked over to where my subs were and looked up the song I wanted, then walked over and grabbed the regular microphone and switched it on. "Testing, Testing, 1-2-3," I said and was satisfied when it worked perfectly.

"Ok you guys, this song is dedicated to someone special," I said and gave Optimus a sly look. He had turned to work at the monitor, but like any dad he stiffened and turned his attention back to me when I said that. I continued, "This song is dedicated to the boss bot that gave me a home when I didn't have one and cared for me when no one else did." Knowing exactly who I was talking about, every bot in the room smiled at me and then Optimus. I swore I heard Optimus's cooling fans as I started the song.

**('When You Say Nothing at All' by: Alison Krauss)**

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing…**_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all…..

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
Old Mister Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all….

**(JENNIFER's POV)**

I sang with all my heart and soul, pouring the love I felt for my adopted father into every word. When I opened my eyes, BumbleBee, CliffJumper, and Bulkhead were leaking energon tears like a bunch of fan girls, Ratchet and Arcee rolled their optics at the three, but smiled brightly at me. Finally, I looked up at my Father and Guardian. He was smiling softly at me, his optics filled with love and affection. I swear I could see a small sparkle of blue slide down his face plate.

He offered me a hand I immediately stepped into it. He brought me to his shoulder and as soon as I could I rapped my arms around his neck. He rapped his left hand around me and returned the gesture. "I've always dreamed of singing that for somebody," I whispered in his processor and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being that somebody Optimus," I said emotionally. He turned his head and looked deep into my eyes. "I am proud and honored to be that somebody," He told me lovingly. He lifted my body gently and brought me to the crook of his neck, where I continued to hug him and he leaned his head so that my body was completely hidden by his.

"Awwwwww," CliffJumper, BumbleBee, and Bulkhead exclaimed.

I suddenly felt my neck heat up. I quickly dropped my arms from Optimus's neck so I could look for the source of the heat. I looked down to see my necklace glowing bright azure.

"Optimus…." I said nerviously.


	7. Surprise

**This one is dedicated to ****xXBlack'BladeXx for all of her positive reviews!**

**(For any of yal that were wondering the subs/speakers are squares that are 1 foot by 1 foot, but can shrink to 2" by 2" for transport)**

** Chapter 7: Surprise**

**(JENNIFER's POV)**

"Optimus….." I said nervously. He hummed in a distracted way in response. I rolled my eyes, "Now's not the FRAGGING time OPTIMUS!" I screamed.

At this he snapped back to his senses and moved his hand so that I was out in front of him. I fell to my knees and screamed in pain. The back of my neck felt like it was on fire and I screamed in pure agony. "Jennifer, what's wrong?!" Optimus inquired loudly between my screamed. I only managed out one word, "Neck-lace," and then everything went dark.

_**(30 minutes later)**_

I heard voices near me. I felt too tired to open eyes yet, so I just tried to listen to the voices and identify them. "It's amazing Optimus, the necklace has fused with her spine." That was obviously Ratchet. "Will she be alright?" I knew that voice anywhere: Optimus. 'No wonder the back of my neck felt like it was on fire!' 'Wait so now I can't take it off?' 'Well, at least I won't break my promise…..' I thought.

"I believe so Optimus, but I can't be sure until she wakes up so I can do a few more experiments," Ratchet said. 'Wait, EXPERIMENTS?!' I thought worriedly. 'What did he do while I was out? And what's he planning to do when he finds out I'm awake?' I panicked. Then I started to get pissed, 'what am I to him, a guinea pig?!' 'Well he'll never get the chance!'

I heard footsteps coming closer and recognized them as Optimus and Ratchet. "Where did she go!?" Ratchet exclaimed. I opened my eyes and saw them above me. Ratchet looked shocked while Optimus just looked confused.

'I'm right in front of them! Why can't they see me?!' I thought. I sat up slowly while holding my head and had to swallow a grown. I slowly brought my right hand up to my face and was shocked to see only a shadowy outline. 'A-am I invisible?' I thought in confusion. 'Well, let's test that theory shall we?'

I slowly got off the medical table and walked towards the two while they both continued to stare at the spot where I had been. I walked up to Ratchet's foot and hit it as hard as I could. He jumped and shrieked like a little girl. It took everything I had not to laugh at him and Optimus raised a brow at him like he had lost it.

'Ok now I know I'm invisible, so let's have a little fun with this.' I thought and grinned evilly. I walked past the two bots and went through the door to the main room.

But, she didn't feel the gaze that followed her every step as she left.

When I got out there, I saw the other four autobots conversing worriedly. I felt a little guilty for what I was about to do, but it was too good to pass up! Having made up my mind I walked quietly over to my platform and climbed up to it.

I went over to my subs and picked the song I wanted. Then, I went over and grabbed my head-set with the microphone. As I put it round my head I felt all tingly and I somehow knew it had become invisible with me.

I shrugged off how I did it for now and cranked up the volume on my speakers. I started the song and sang the words.

**('Firework' by Katy Perry)**

"_**Do you ever feel  
Like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again**_

Right when I started the four bots stared at the speakers/platform with wide, shocked eyes. And right after my first stanza Optimus rushed in and Ratchet followed. Ratchet, like the other bots, stared at my platform in shock. Optimus kept his emotionless 'mask' on and looked at each of his autobots expressions. Then he turned and seemed to look right at me, but before I could be sure he closed his eyes and seemed to be in deep thought. I just shrugged and continued.

_**Do you ever feel  
Feel so paper-thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in**_

_**Do you ever feel  
Already buried deep  
Six feet under  
Screams but no one seems to hear a thing**_

_**Do you know that there's  
Still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you  
You just gotta**_

_**Ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July**_

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe**_

_**You don't have to feel  
Like a waste of space  
You're original  
Cannot be replaced**_

_**If you only knew  
What the future holds  
After a hurricane  
Comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe the reason why  
All the doors are closed  
So you could open one  
That leads you to the perfect road**_

_**Like a lightning bolt  
Your heart will glow  
And when it's time you know  
You just gotta**_

_**Ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July**_

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through**_

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe!**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom!, boom!, boom!  
Even brighter than the moon!, moon!, moon!"**_

When I finished I looked at their expressions. While still invisible I fell over and laughed my ass off at them. They all looked around trying to find me, which only made me laugh harder. Well everybody looked around, except Optimus. His eyes snapped open and he then narrowed them.

I stopped laughing and climbed up the railing and sat acing the outside with my legs crossed. Optimus walked closer to the platform and looked at it suspiciously. "Jennifer…?" He questioned slowly.

I made myself visible and yelled, "Present!" Optimus raised a brow and all the other bots eyes got wider and their jaws dropped. I erupted into another fit of laughter, barely keeping my balance as my eyes started to water.

When I calmed down enough to talk I said, "You should see your faces!" BumbleBee came out of his shock and stepped in front of the other autobots. He looked at their expressions and then he too fell in a fit of laughter. _**"Your right Jen! Priceless!" **_he said between laughs. "I know, right?!" I replied as I laughed with him.

Ratchet finally spoke, "How did you do that?" he asked his voice still filled with shock. I replied, "What? This?" and did a quick disappear and reappear. "Yes, that." He said sounding irritated.

I grew angry, "Why don't you tell me Mr. Experiment on her when she wakes up!" I said angrily and made air quotes with my fingers. The autobots had all come out of their shock and started following are conversation, but stared at me in shock again after I accused Ratchet. Even Optimus's eyes widened.

"What are you all looking at?!" I demanded. _**"Your hands Jennifer," **_BumbleBee said and pointed. I looked down and saw that my two hands were surrounded in blue fire. I gapped, I was on fire! But why doesn't it burn? I decided to try something.

'Hit wall,' I commanded in my head and pointed at it. To my surprise, it obeyed me and a stream of blue fire flew from my hand and hit the wall, creating a large charred mark. The autobots stared at it in shock then looked back at me. I tried something else and started to form the flames into shapes with my mind.

At first I kept it simple, I made a circle, a square, than a triangle. I went a little more complex and made a star, a flower, than a heart. Going a little more difficult I made a fish, a dog, than a cat, the last of which I made run around the room above the autobots. For my grand finally I made a huge autobot insignia right above me.

I let the insignia disperse and commanded the flames on my hands to come back into my body, which they did. I looked up at the autobots, they all looked surprised now even Optimus.

**Ok there you guys go. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but it was too perfect for the moment ;)! So what do yal think? CYBERTRONIAN SUPER POWERS! **

** Please review! NO FLAMES!**


	8. Powers

** This goes out to all my fans and reviewers! We've reached 30 reviews total now that's something to be proud of! **

** Chapter 8: Powers**

** (Normal POV)**

Every autobot stared at Jen in total surprise, even Optimus. There expressions quickly changed to ones of question and suspicion directed at their Leader and Medic. Optimus too, turned to Ratchet and raised his brow in question.

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed. "Before any of you ask I have no idea how this happened. Like I said I need to run some tests. Jennifer?" Ratchet spoke then looked at where she was standing, just to find that she was gone.

They all turned to look along with the medic, and they too were surprised to see she had disappeared. Before any of them could do anything heard her outraged voice. "Like Hell you'll experiment on me! I may be a freak now, but I'm not a lab rat!" Jen shouted in pure fury.

They all turned to see her standing at the hall, her hands blazing even brighter than before. After her outburst they watched as her form disappeared down the tunnel and they all flinched when they heard a door slam closed. All gazes turned back to Optimus and Ratchet.

"So did you two say that got her this upset?" Arcee asked, clearly pissed that the upset the girl. Optimus spoke, "I fear that Jennifer was conscious when we were discussing her condition…." Ratchet continued for him, "And _I'm_ afraid that at the time we were speaking about her as if she was nothing but an experiment."

All the autobots crossed their arms and glared at the pair. "No wonder the kids upset! I know I would be!" CliffJumper said very clearly ticked a rare thing for him. Arcee was outraged, "Optimus, she's supposed to be your daughter! Your telling me it didn't occur to either of you that what you were saying might offend her?!"

Ratchet looked down guiltily, but Optimus held her gaze. "At the time I was more concerned with her well-being to think about my choice of words. That was my mistake, and I will correct it." Optimus told her and went down the hall after Jennifer.

"Should we go help him?" Bulkhead asked. The four shared and Arcee replied, "No, we give Optimus the chance to make this right first. If he fails, then we give it a shot." The other three agreed to this and they all went about their daily routines, every one of them worried about their human friend.

**(Normal POV)**

Optimus went down the hall after his daughter and charge. To anyone that looked at him, he would have appeared calm and thoughtful, but on the inside a storm was raging. He was furious with himself for hurting Jennifer and even angrier that he let this whole thing happen to her. Being the Mech he was though, he decided that all he could do was try to make this right and hope his daughter could find it in her to forgive him.

Optimus walked into his quarters and wasn't surprised to find the door between their rooms was shut. However, he was surprised to find the lock to the door had been changed, but being the former archivist he was, he had no problem cracking the code. The door slid open and he stepped into Jennifer's room.

"Jennifer," Optimus called, trying to locate his daughter. A reply came from behind the closed bathroom door, "Go Away!" Jennifer shouted. Optimus sighed and tried again, "SweetSpark, please come out and talk to me," Optimus said, using the nickname and fatherly tone that he only uses in private. "Sweet talking won't work this time, buddy!" she yelled in reply.

On the other side of the wall, Jen was sitting the ground against the door with her head tilted up. Like her father, she could usually keep her emotions in check, but when she was alone she let them flow freely. She let her tears fall, she refused to lie to herself she was sad and angry.

What Ratchet said made her feel like she was nothing but a guinea pig and her so called 'Father' had just stood there and let him talk about her like that! She just sat there and let her sadness and anger out. She knew Optimus was still out there because he was still trying to get her to come out, but she ignored him.

**(Jennifer's POV)**

I just kept crying until my scalp started to feel weird. The feeling was something between a tingle and an itch. I scrambled to get to my bathroom mirror, knocking things over in my haste. Hearing the noise Optimus called, "Jennifer, what's going on?" I ignored him and ran to the mirror, what I saw there shocked me.

I watched as starting at my scalp, the lock of hair that framed the left side of my face turned dark royal blue. I watched as my brown hair changed color almost like magic before my eyes. The blue traveled down my hair until it was about a centimeter from the tip, were it turned purple for a split second than changed to bright crimson (The same as Optimus's chest). I stared at my hair in amazement, not believing what I had just witnessed. I reached over and touched my newly colored lock of hair. It felt normal, which confirmed that my eyes weren't deceiving me. It was there and it was real.

My eyes started to feel itchy, so I held my own gaze in the mirror. I gasped; my irises were glowing, not as bright as the autobots, but glowing none the less. I switched off the bathroom light and they glowed brighter. I looked around the small room and to my further shock, I could see everything. It's hard to describe how, but it was almost like a blue version of night version.

Before I could explore it further I was stunned to hear someone else's thoughts in my head. 'Is she ok in there? Why doesn't she answer me? I have to her!' The voice spoke in my head. I recognize that voice: Optimus! Suddenly, I saw through his eyes. He was about to break down the door!

"Stop!" I yelled. I felt Optimus freeze in surprise and I let out sigh of relief. I turned to the door and opened it slowly; I was met by the face and hand of Optimus. His expression was concerned and his eyes were a mix of worry/shock. His eyes shifted from my newly colored lock to my glowing eyes and back. He cleared his throat, "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

I nodded slowly and finally spoke, "Meet me in the main room it's time for a team discussion." When I finished I took off running and to my surprise, I moved a lot faster then I used to or was humanly possible. I didn't travel at light speed or anything but I reached the main room in about 20 seconds. I heard Optimus running to catch up to me and turned to watch him appear.

A second or two later I saw him make the last turn down the hall. Seeing me he slowed to a walk and approached me. He raised a brow at me because of my speed, but I just shrugged in response. He held out a hand for me and I stepped onto it. For once he didn't set me on his shoulder and we just held each other's gaze. We were the only ones in the room so; we just stared at each other without interruption. I crossed my arms and gave him a serious look, "Call them," I ordered. He nodded and mirrored my serious look.

He touched his com-link on the side of his helm. "All autobots, return to base." He ordered. Ratchet came out of the med bay and stared at me, but he did not meet my gaze. Arcee and CliffJumper requested a bridge because they were patrolling in a different state. Ratchet quickly got their coward-nits and opened a bridge, both autobots drove through and transformed. Ratchet then repeated the process for Bulk and Bee, whom were scouting in Europe.

As each autobot came through, they gave me a concerned look. I simply nodded to them in response and they moved to take different positions around the room. Ratchet stood by the monitor, Bee stood in front of the med bay wall, Arcee stood a few feet from Bee, Bulkhead sat against the far wall from me, and CliffJumper leaned against the wall below my platform with his armed crossed (Opposite wall of Arcee and BumbleBee). Together all of our bodies formed a crude circle around the room.

It's time for everything to come out in the open.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	9. The Truth

** This one is dedicated, believe it or not, SCHOOL because that's where I write most of this stuff. Thank you time after CRCT's that gives me plenty of time to think then write without those Jerks at school distracting me.**

** Chapter 9: The Truth**

** (JENNIFER's POV)**

I took a running leap from Optimus's hand, did an impressive front flip, and then used my blue flames to slow me down right before I reached the ground. I made sure not to burn the floor as I landed and flashed a pose when my feet hit the floor. That got me some claps from the four warrior bots, so I took a bow.

When we were done all optics looked at me expectantly and I started, "In case you didn't know, I'll tell you why I was screaming earlier. As it turns out," I said and lifted the chain behind charm, "the back of my necklace has fussed with my spine." I looked pointedly at each of the four warriors, their eyes widened, but they nodded to me.

I continued, "And as such I have acquired 'Cybertronian Super Powers'." (making air quotes around my last three words) "I have only discovered 4 so far, but I have a feeling there are more," I went on. BumbleBee interjected, _"What are the four?" _he beeped and held up four fingers.

"Excellent question Bee," I said, "The four so far are invisibility (I did a quick disappear and reappear), pyro kinetics (I made a blue flame above my palm), telepathy with Optimus-" I was cut off when they all gasped.

I looked at Optimus, whom looked confused. I raised a brow, "You didn't feel me in your mind back in my room?" I asked and peaked into his mind. 'Jennifer was in my processor? How much did she see?' he thought. "To answer your question Optimus, yes I was in your head and two I only heard your thoughts about needing to get to me and saw trough your eyes that you were about to break down the door." I answered his thoughts out loud. 'What are you hiding that you are so desperate for me not to know.' I then asked in his mind.

He replied in my head, "SweetSpark, just as you have your secrets, I have mine." I cut off the conversation and nodded to him. He spoke to the other bots, "It is true, our minds have a telepathic bond." The bots nodded to him and turned their attention back to me, so I continued.

"The last one I found out about only a few seconds ago. That power is enhanced senses and muscle strength." I said and with that I ran as fast as I could and stopped between Arcee and BumbleBee. They looked down at me with wide eyes. I winked at them and then I was across the room in less than a second. Just for laughs, I mirrored CliffJumper's pose before turning off the speed. I got a few chuckles and laughs from the four warriors, but nothing huge.

I stepped off the wall and slowly walked until I stood right in front of Optimus. All optics were on me as I stopped, looked up at him and narrowed my now glowing eyes. "I want the truth," I said to him not caring if he was my father, partner, or even a Prime for that matter. He nodded in response and I spoke, "The medal in my in my necklace, it came from you didn't it?" He held my gaze with his own and replied, "Yes, it came from me."

Ratchet stared at me in shock, "How did you know that?!" he demanded. I turned my glowing eyes to him, "What you two said when you gave it to me got me curious. I noticed that none of you have any medal lying around from your planet. That meant that if it was truly Cybertronian as you claimed, the medal could only have come from one of you." I paused; all optics looked at me in shock. I knew that none of them realized how absorbent I was. I went on, "Given the color of my necklace, it could have only come from two of you, Arcee or Optimus." I looked at them both before going on, "Optimus was the logical choice of course considering he is my guardian. Not to mention Ratchet said that they had made it together."

"My suspicions were confirmed when this," I said and grabbed my colored strands, "appeared. And I was one hundred percent positive I was right when our physic bond formed," I finished, crossing my arms and smiling triumphantly. Every autobot stared at me with dropped jaws (except Optimus). I was a little offended by their shock.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, "Is it really that surprising that I'm not a total retard?" I asked annoyed. They closed their mouths. "No, but it is pretty impressive that you figured all that out," Cliff said. I replied, "Well like I said, I lived the streets for six years. You learn to be absorbent pretty quick," I shuddered at the last part.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked in slight confusion. I sighed, "Well let me put it this way: I'm not exactly a virgin," I told them. They tilted their helms in confusion and I face palmed. "Oh, just look it up on the internet!" I ordered. It only took them all a few seconds and when they were done, they gave me horrified looks! "You were….." Arcee cut herself off, unable to ask. I finished for her, "raped? Yes, I was," I told her bluntly.

Arcee's eyes filled with sympathy and pity, but everyone else's eyes filled with outrage. I looked at Ratchet, "I'm sorry I went off on you earlier, but that word strikes a nerve every time. I was some guys, 'experiment' once and I'm not gonna be ever again." I growled. I calmed myself down and looked at Ratchet, "We cool?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled slightly. "Good. Now come on doc bot, let's go take some x-rays or whatever it is yal do." I said and walked into the med bay. Ratchet followed and swore to himself that he would never use the word 'experiments' around her again (For his own safety).

**For any of yal that are confused, only a lock of Jennifer's hair turned Optimus's colors and it looks the same as it would if you got a colored streak in you hair.**


	10. Secrets

**This one is dedicated to my newest reviewer ****Angelwings5952! Whom has favorited my story!**

** Chapter 10: Secrets**

** (JENNIFER'S POV)**

Ratchet gave me a full Autobot style check up with X-Rays, blood samples, DNA swabs, you name it! It was a long, boring process, but I put up with it. After all, I was just as curious as Ratchet was about my powers. When he was done I left the med bay and sat on some crates near where Arcee was standing. When I sat down she looked at me.

I returned her gaze and saw that her optics were still filled with sympathy, "Awwwwww, your still hung up on that," I stated. "Hung up on what?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "You know _what_. I can see it in your optics." I told her.

She sighed, "So when did it happen?" I looked at her with sad eyes, "When I was 12. A guy jumped me; I was too weak to get away from him." I said sadly. I shook my head and stood up. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway." I told her.

I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Arcee kneeling behind me. She spoke deadly serious, "Jen, it does matter. And that guy better pray he never meets me." I smiled up at her and she smiled back at me.

Arcee decided to change the subject, "You feel like singing?" she asked. I smiled evilly, "Sure, but only if you sing with me," I replied. She looked hesitant, but I assured her, "Arcee it's all in good fun, besides every girl loves to sing." I then quipped, "You're not chicken are you?" She shoved me gently and replied "No, just worried I'll steal your spotlight," and winked at me.

"You're On!" I yelled and ran to my platform. I was on top of it in about 5 seconds and I tossed Arcee the regular microphone. "Arcee, I know the thing is built for humans, but there made to gather sound so it should work." I told her. She gave me a nod in reply.

"Ok Cee, this is a song that reminded of you. Look up the lyrics to the song 'Before He Cheats' by: Carrie Underwood." I chuckled. "Ok, you ready?" I asked. She nodded so I put on my head-set and started the song.

**('Before He Cheats' by: Carrie Underwood)**

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**_

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know**_

_**I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky**_

_**Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know**_

_**That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

_**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me**_

_**'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh**_

I stared at Arcee in shock at the end of the song. "Arcee! You've been holding out on me!" I exclaimed in astonishment. She smiled slyly, "I wasn't always a warrior Jennifer," she said. I tilted my head, "What did you used to do?" I asked. She ruffled my hair with her hand, "Story for another time," she said then walked off. Stared after her, 'I really can't see her doing anything other than fighting.'

'You'd be surprised SweetSpark.' I heard in my head. I turned to see Optimus watching me. 'Why would I be surprised?' I asked while looking into his optics. He responded, 'Before the war most Autobots and Decepticons had normal jobs, not unlike the adults of human kind. For example, Ratchet was a doctor and Bulkhead was a laborer.' 'Makes sense on both accounts,' I replied, 'what did you do before the war?'

He looked uncomfortable, 'That's a story for another time Jennifer.' He said then walked away. I crossed my arms in annoyance, 'Fine don't tell me! It's not like I've told you my deepest, darkest secrets or anything!' I snapped in his head. I saw him flinch slightly. "I'm going to bed," I announced and walked off, extremely annoyed that I was the only one willing to talk about my past.

**(3 hours later)**

I was lying in my bed, fiddling with my necklace. Right before I left the main room Ratchet had come out and announced the results of my tests. As it turns out, when my necklace fussed with my spine it had caused my bones to slowly change into cybertronian medal, but I still had human organs. Ratchet had dubbed me a 'Techno-organic', so I was now my own species.

I continued to mess with my necklace, unable to sleep. Optimus had already come in and slipped into recharge about an hour ago. So I tried my best to stay quiet and not wake him up. As I messed with my necklace I was surprised to find a small, hidden button on the bottom. I pressed it without a second thought and a gap appeared on the back. The gap got bigger as each side slid into the necklace. When the two halves slid all the way inside the necklace I could see that that I had been right, the inside of my necklace really was hollow.

And what I saw inside pissed me off to no end. There imbedded inside my necklace was a small devise painted and shaped to look like the autobot symbol. It was red and blinked every few seconds; I knew immediately what it was, An Autobot Tracker! I used my nails to pull it out and with its strong, but thin stem it looked exactly like a human ear ring stud.

Optimus had bugged me! Behind my back! Had he simply asked if I would carry a tracker that would have been fine, but _no_ that's too much to ask of him! _I_ was willing to tell them about _my_ past, _I _was willing to share _my _secret talent with them, _I _was even willing to let the way they had talked about me slide, but this was THE LAST STRAW! I can't live with a family that went behind my back and wasn't willing to talk about _their _pasts!

I grabbed my backpack and filled it with things I would need for my travels. I grabbed 2 changes of clothes, all the money I had (I put it on a secret hidden pocket I had made on the bottom, but strapped some of it to my leg just in case), and a small blanket for cold nights.

I left my room and tip toed down stairs, knowing that If I woke Optimus he would no doubt stop me and if I got caught I would never get another chance to leave. I went into my kitchen, grabbed my can-opener and all the long lasting canned food I could carry.

Now came the hard part, I sneaked past Optimus's berth doing everything I could not to wake him. I made it to the main room and was relieved to find it empty. I walked over and climbed up to my platform. I went over to my speakers and shrunk them down to travel size and put them in my bag along with my microphone and head-set.

Finally satisfied that I had everything I would need, I walked over to the monitor. I left the team a note to tell them I was leaving and then went over to the ground bridge controls. I typed in an old favorite of mine, a foresty area near the coast of Maine.

I looked around the base, I would miss this place and my friends, but a life filled with secrets and lies was hardly better than a life of abuse. I opened and ground bridge, but before going through I erased the coward-nits from the monitor's history.

I ran through the ground bridge and felt a sickening feeling overwhelm me, but it wore off quickly. I turned around and watched as the door to my former home closed automatically, and with it any way back. I ran through to the top of a hill and looked on as the sun set across the beautiful land before me.

I was no longer the human Jennifer, that part of my life was over. I looked at my colored streak and decided a new me, need a new name. And so I gave myself one:

_**Sapphire **_

Your song meaning will appear once it has been deemed awesome byour team of wizards. Add more meanings to earn more points!


	11. Storm

**This one is dedicated to my newest best friend Adriana! Thank you sooooooo much for all of your words of encouragement! :D**

** Chapter 11: Storm**

** (SAPPHIRE's POV)**

I woke up at dawn the next morning, it was early yes, but getting up hadn't been my choice. I had been woken up by the sound of pained barks and howls. I quickly folded up my blanket and put on my backpack, then followed the direction of the sounds. I reached a small clearing where I discovered the source of the sounds. What I found was the most beautiful animal I had ever seen.

I saw that it was a he and he looked like I mix of a husky and a wolf. He was mostly a gray/silver color, but his paws were white along with his muzzle and a stripe that stopped between his eyes. His tail was curled like a husky and he also had long, plush fur. His most stunning features were is strong, lean muscles and his bright aquamarine eyes.

I approached him, but when he noticed me he growled. I stopped and looked him over to see why he didn't flee. Then I saw it, clamping harshly on back right leg, was a bear trap. I grew angry at the cruel devise, how dare it harm such a magnificent animal! I knew I had to help him, whether he liked it or not. I shrugged off my backpack and started walking closer again, but once more he growled and his neck fur bristled.

I tried a different approach. I started singing 'When You Say Nothing At All' and watched as the wolf slowly started to relax. In all my years I had never met a dog my singing couldn't calm. I started approaching again, he stiffened but didn't growl. I held out my hand and he sniffed it. When he was done he wagged his tail and I took that as a sign of trust.

"Ok boy, I'm gonna pry open the bear trap, it might hurt a little, but you need to trust me." I told him in a soft, gentle tone. We looked into each other's eyes and then he closed his and tipped his head down. It was amazing how much it looked like a nod. I edged around his large body to the trap, keeping a hand on him so he would know where I was.

When I reached the trap I saw that his leg wasn't broken, but it was cutting deep into his flesh. "Ok here we go. Strength don't fail me now!" I said as I grabbed each edge of the bear trap. As I promised I slowly pried it open and as soon as he could the wolf leapt from its clutches. I quickly let the jaws go and tried to move my hands out of the way in time, but the thing cut my wrist.

I gripped it and growled in pain, but then let it go knowing it would heal in a few minutes anyway. I approached the wolf, whom was lying on his side in the grass. He sniffed my wound, whined, and licked it apologetically. "It's ok, it'll heal." I told him and stroked his head. He leaned into my touch and wagged his tail happily.

I just sat there and stroked him for a while until all of a sudden, he jumped to his feet. I stared at him with wide eyes and looked at his wound. To my surprise it had all, but disappeared. I gasped, "Oh, my God! You swallowed my blood!" I realized.

I hugged his neck, "I'm so Sorry! Now you'll be a freak like me!" I cried into his fur. 'It's alright' he barked and I was surprised when I understood him. I stood up, "Wait, can you understand me?" I asked dumbfounded.

He nodded, 'Yes I understand you,' he barked. "I'm sorry. I forgot that I wasn't human." I whispered. He walked over and used his muzzle to put my hand on his head, 'It's alright. After all you saved my life!' he barked happily. I smiled at him in gratitude.

I watched in amazement as his claws, tail tip, and ear tips turned light royal blue, the very tips of his claws were crimson, making them appear even more lethal. Then his eyes acquired a glow like my own, which made them look even more stunning. And as a final touch, a light royal blue autobot insignia appeared on his left shoulder, made by his fur being colored in that spot. "Is your leg completely healed now?" I asked. He nodded and I started to rub his head. I could tell that his bones were already starting to become metal like my own.

"So I not the only techno-organic anymore'" I mussed aloud. The wolf tilted his head in confusion and I explained, "That's what my- now our- species has been named." He nodded in understanding. "My name's Sapphire. Do you have a name?" I asked. He shook his head, 'Not in your language' he barked.

I smiled, "Well, we can remedy that! I'll start suggesting names and you pick one." I said. He nodded enthusiastically so I started throwing out names.

"Silver?" I asked and he shook his head no. 'It's a little too plain for me,' He yipped. "Shadow?" I tried. 'If I was darker maybe, but no.' he barked. I thought really hard then suddenly I snapped my fingers, "I got it!" I exclaimed. I turned to the wolf, "How about Storm?" I asked with a beam. 'Storm,' he barked, trying the name out. He gave me a wolfish grin, 'It has a nice ring to it. My name is Storm!' he barked in declaration.

"Alright then _Storm, _as my only fellow techno-organic, will you be my partner?" I asked him. He nodded his head, 'I would love too, Sapphire.' He woofed. I beamed at him and he smiled at me. As we looked deep into each other's glowing eyes we each saw each other's joy at finally having a true companion. Both our gazes were swimming with happiness, but our joyous moment was cut short by the sound of a ground bridge.

**But whose ground bridge is it? dun dun Dun!**


	12. Good Girl

**Chapter 12: Good Girl**

** (Normal POV)**

The autobots woke the next morning. Optimus was up first and like always he stepped into Jen's quarters to check on her. He hid it well, but he was very surprised to find she was gone and her bed was made. Deciding not to think much of it, Optimus left her room and headed to the main one.

When he got there he was met by Ratchet. "Have you seen Jennifer?" Ratchet asked with concern. "No Old Friend I have not. She was not in her quarters when I woke from stasis." Optimus replied. Ratchet put a hand on his forehead and shook his helm. "Optimus, I'm worried that she has left." Ratchet told him.

Optimus looked worried, "Why is that Old Friend?" he asked. Ratchet simply pointed to Jennifer's platform. Optimus turned to follow the finger's direction and he was shocked to see her platform completely empty, no speakers, no microphone, and no head-set. At that moment the other four bots came in and noticed what Optimus was looking at.

_"Where is Jen?" _BumbleBee asked worriedly. "That's what we'd like to know BumbleBee," Ratchet told him. "Can we use the tracker, Old Friend?" Optimus asked. The four warriors turned to stare at their leader. Arcee put her hands on her hips, "What tracker?!" she demanded. Ratchet explained, "The tracker we put inside her necklace." Ratchet walked over to the monitor to see if he could track Jen and saw that there was a message. He opened it and started to read it.

As he opened it, the song 'Good Girl' by: Carrie Underwood started to play (Play it when you read her message). The five remaining bots turned when they heard the song start to play. There's only one girl I know that would rig a message to play the song," Bulkhead stated.

"Optimus, you might want to see this!" Ratchet called. Optimus walked over and saw that Bulkhead had been right. He read the message:

_Dear Autobots,_

_ I'm sorry to tell you that I'm leaving, but I can't live with a family that does so much behind my back. Well, not all my family. My 'Father' and Ratchet are that drove me out. (I'm sorry to the rest of you)_

_ I trusted you both with my past, I shared my secret talent with you, and I was even willing to overlook that 'experiment' situation, but surprise, surprise, I find out I'm nothing but a pet and experiment to you two! That's right! I found the Damn tracker in the necklace! Or should I call it a collar?_

_ Well that's the last straw! I'm leaving and I won't be coming back! (Again I'm sorry to the rest of you) And if you're the smart Prime others claim you are, you won't come after me 'Father'!_

When he had finished reading the message he narrowed his optics and turned to his medic. "Can you track her energy signal?" he asked. Ratchet replied, "I'm not sure Optimus, but are you sure you want to go after her right now?" Optimus gave him a questioning look. "Optimus, with her powers she could easily beat us in a fight if she wanted to." Ratchet explained. Optimus spoke, "As angry as she maybe old friends, I have my doubts that she will attack us."

"I can't say I'd blame her if she did." All optics turned to Arcee. "Don't look at me like that! I don't blame her for leaving. She's right; you two have only treated her like a pet or some kind of experiment." She said. She then stared darkly at Optimus, "What happened to the Optimus that challenged Fowler over her custody?! What happened to the concerned father figure I thought I saw?"

She sighed, "If we're going to search for her fine, but I'm not going to force her to come back with us." The other three warriors nodded in agreement. Optimus spoke with regret, "You are right Arcee and I agree, we must find her, but we cannot force her to come back." He turned to Ratchet, "Are you getting anything old friend?" Optimus asked.

"Surprisingly yes Optimus, but it's strange. I'm getting two identical life signals near the coast of Maine." Ratchet told them. Cliff looked dumbfounded, "Two? How is that possible?" Optimus responded, "I do not know CliffJumper, but we must find out. Ratchet open a ground bridge." Ratchet did as Optimus asked and opened a ground bridge. Optimus and the four warriors transformed and drove through, hoping to find their friend and convince her to come back.

(SAPPHIRE's POV)

I stared at the ground bridge in fear and anger. Storm sensed this so he stiffened, crouched slightly, and growled. "Don't worry Sapphire I will protect you." He growled. "I don't doubt you would try Storm, but I doubt even you could fight off giant, alien robots!" I told him. He turned to me with wide, shocked eyes, "That's whose after you! Giant alien Robots?!" he barked in shock.

Before any more could be said 5 vehicles came through the ground bridge: A red and blue big-rig, a red dodge challenger, a big green SUV, a blue motorcycle, and a yellow and black muscle car. Open exiting the ground bridge they each transformed one by one.

Once more, Storm stiffened and growled. He looked at the autobots with a warning glare, daring them to try and touch Sapphire. The autobots turned and saw the growling wolf and when they saw him they drew out their weapons, which only made Storm angrier. "Jennifer, back away slowly." Optimus ordered. Sapphire stood from her spot behind Storm and shouted, "Don't call me that! Jennifer is gone! And I wouldn't point those at me; it's just making him madder!"

The autobots continued to point their weapons and Storm finally snapped. He snarled and I turned to him. To my total shock his fur stood on end and his tail was crackling with blue electricity. His tail was pointed right at the autobots and before anyone could do anything he fired a shot of blue lightning from his tail.


	13. Chase

** I hope you like the new cover picture and if you were wondering, yes it's Storm! My thanks go out to my friend Gabby, whom helped me draw it!**

**This one is dedicated to ****Optima Prime****! I am happy to entertain you as others have done for me! Thank you for all you support!**

**Chapter 13: Chase**

** (Normal POV)**

A stream of blue lightning shot from Storm's tail towards the Autobots. Luckily they had the good sense to jump out of the way just in time. When it struck, it caused a wall of dust and dirt to rise from the ground.

When the wall of dust rose from the ground, Storm's instincts kicked in and he dove between Sapphire's legs. She yelped in surprise when she was lifted off her feet and when Storm started running, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. They had both run out of sight when the dust cleared.

_"I'm going after her!" _Bee transformed and drove after Sapphire at his top speed. Arcee followed quickly behind without a word. The remaining three autobots stared at the spot where the lightning had landed in shock. "What kind of animal was that?" Bulkhead asked in shock. Optimus replied, "It appeared to be what the humans refer to as a _wolf_."

"Last time I checked _wolves _can't shoot lightning," CliffJumper stated. Optimus looked at him, "Considering that Ratchet picked up two identical signals, it would stand to reason that that wolf is now also a techno-organic." He told them. They both stared at him in shock, "But Optimus! How is that possible?!" Bulkhead and CliffJumper asked in unison. "I do not know, but perhaps we should have heeded Jennifer's warning." Optimus thought aloud.

The other two bots looked guilty and nodded their heads in agreement. "Should we go after Arcee and BumbleBee?" Bulk asked. Optimus nodded in response and transformed. He drove off and other two followed soot.

**(SAPPHIRE's POV)**

I rode on Storm's back as he ran at unnatural speeds. I finally came out of my stupor and looked at my friend. "What happened back there?" I asked in shock. 'I'm not sure. I was hoping you would.' He barked in reply. I thought for a moment then spoke, "Well, I can create blue fire and I discovered it when I got really mad, so maybe instead of fire, you can create lightning."

For once Storm didn't look surprised, 'Sounds plausible enough. Any ideas on how to shake those two?' he said and used is muscle to indicate the two behind us. I looked back to see BumbleBee and Arcee in the distance, but gaining.

I turned to Storm, "Well, I do have one idea…." I got closer to his ear, "If you have all the powers I do, you should also be able to turn invisible." I told him. 'Ok, how do I do it?' he asked. I replied, "Well you just have to focus on it in your mind. Now put on a final burst of speed and then on the count of 3, we'll turn invisible together."

Storm nodded in response and sped up. "Ok, one, two, three!" I shouted and at three, we both turned invisible. I turned and spoke softly in Storm's ear. "Good job Storm! You did it!" He looked down at himself, 'Am I really invisible?' he asked in surprise. "Yes, Storm you are! But you need to move to the side of the path so we can hide." I told him

He did as I told and moved to the side and while still invisible we each hid behind two nearby neighboring bushes. Once we were each hidden I turned to Storm (Amazingly I could see his shadowy outline) "Remember Storm not a sound." I whispered. He looked at me and nodded in understanding. We each turned back to look at the path.

We watched as the two autobots drew closer and then slowed down when they neared us. Hardly daring to breath, I listened in on their conversation. _"Did you see how fast that wolf was running?" _BumbleBee asked Arcee. She replied, "Unbelievable, I've never even seen a con that could out run you."

"_Normally I'd be offended by that, but I'm too worried about Jen. I just hope that wolf was a friendly." _He said sadly."You and me both Bee. Come on we need to go back to Optimus." Arcee replied and turned around. BumbleBee transformed and looked at the forest around him sadly.

I desperately wanted to jump out and hug him, but that was out of the question. He hesitated before following after Arcee, who was already far ahead. As he looked at the ground in sadness and I felt my heart snap at that broken hearted look. I couldn't take it anymore, so I made myself visible and ran out and hugged his leg.

BumbleBee looked down at me in shock, but then he recognized and his expression changed to one of joy. _"Jen!" _he shouted in happiness. Then he picked me up and brought me into a hug. I groaned, "Why must I have a weakness for your sad look?" I asked in annoyance.

He looked at me in confusion and at that moment a very visible Storm jumped out of his hiding spot and growled at BumbleBee menacingly. I looked at BumbleBee, "I suggest you put me down before he shoots lightning again." I told him.

BumbleBee put me down and as soon as my feet touched the ground, Storm stepped in front of me and growled at Bee. BumbleBee raised his hands and I started petting Storm in order to calm him. Storm turned to me in confusion, 'Why aren't you scared of him?' he asked and tilted his head in Bee's direction.

I walked until I stood beside BumbleBee, "I'm not scared of Bee because he hasn't done anything to make me doubt him." I explained. Storm tilted his head, 'So not all of them are dangerous?' he asked. I nodded, "Now you got it!" I told him. Storm approached us cautiously, 'So what's his name he asked?' I replied, "Storm, this is BumbleBee."


	14. Vow

**Chapter 14: Vow**

** (SAPPHIRE's POV)**

"Storm, this is BumbleBee and BumbleBee, this is Storm" I introduced them. They both looked a little uncomfortable, but finally BumbleBee started petting Storm with his index finger. In response Storm rolled onto his back and started shaking a leg. "Looks like you just made a friend for life Bee." I said.

At this Bee stopped and he looked like he just realized something. _"I need to call Optimus and tell him I found you!" _Bee said and reached up to his com-link. I shouted, "NO!" When I shouted Storm jumped to his feet and growled. BumbleBee looked at us in surprise, _"Why not?" _ He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "you know why Bee. I trust that they told you guys about the damn tracker. Oh My God! I forgot I still had it!" I yelled and reached into my pocket. I took out the tracker and handed it to BumbleBee. He took it and examined it.

"_Definitely one of ours. I'm sorry they did that behind your back Jen." _He said. I replied, "It's not your fault Bee and don't call me that. It's not my name anymore." BumbleBee tilted his head in confusion and I explained, "I gave myself a new name Bee, I call myself Sapphire now."

BumbleBee looked me over, _"It suits you," _he said to me. I laughed because Bee said to me what I had said to him when I met him. "Well, Bee you better go before-" I was cut off when four engines could suddenly be heard. "Damn It!" I shouted and dove into the bushes along with Storm.

Bee looked at us in surprise and then turned to face his fellow Autobots. When they reached Bee, they all transformed. "Bee what are you still doing out here?" Arcee asked him. While invisible, I silently begged Bee not to give us away. _"I was talking to Sapphire." _He told them and I mentally face palmed.

All the bots looked at him in confusion. "Who's Sapphire?" Cliff asked. _"That's what Jen is calling herself now." _Bee told them. They all looked at him in shock which quickly changed to anger. "Wait, you found Jen and you didn't call us?!" Bulk asked.

BumbleBee nodded, _"I wanted to, but she stopped me." _He explained. _"Well she didn't want me to call Optimus anyway and she gave me this." _He said and held up the tracker. Optimus took it from his out stretched hand, "It was a mistake to ever put it in the necklace." Optimus admitted.

At that moment I stepped out of the bushes. "Finally something we agree on." I said and all optics turned to me in surprise. "Jen!" the four warriors shouted and started to make a move towards me. Once again Storm leapt from his hiding spot and growled dangerously. Everyone, but BumbleBee pulled out their weapons and aimed them at Storm.

I shook my head, "Really, this again." I said in annoyances. Then I raised my voice at the autobots. "I suggest you put those away before he gets mad enough to shoot lightning again!" I shouted then gestured to his jolting tail.

For once, they listened to me and put their weapons away. Storm's tail went back to normal, but he continued to growl and warning. I went over and started to stroke his head, at which his whole body relaxed. Cliff, Bulk, and Arcee looked at me in shock.

I snapped, "What? Never seen a girl with a pet before?!" They shook their helms to clear the shock. "I've never heard of a human who had a pet wolf before?" Cliff said. I rolled my eyes and replied, "He's only half wolf, and as you can see he's more loyal then some that could be named." I said and gaze Optimus a sideways glare.

"Not to mention, he's a Techno-organic like me," I finished. Every bot looked at me and Storm in shock, "How is that possible?" Arcee asked. I turned my glowing gaze to hers. I replied, "When I freed Storm from a bear trap some of our blood accidentally mingled."

I turned around, "See ya!" I called and started walking away. Storm quickly followed behind me, but before we could get very far Optimus stepped in front of us. Storm growled as his tail started to spark and I glared as my hands were surrounded in blue flames. "Optimus….." I growled in warning, "Don't think I won't do it."

"Jennifer I am your father," he said and before he could continue I interrupted. "No you are not and don't call me that!" I shouted and shot at the ground. Once more, a cloud of dust and dirt rose from the ground and Storm bent slightly so I could climb on his back.

Before we ran I shouted, "That was a warning Prime! Next time I will shoot if I have to!" And with that Storm took off and we both turned invisible. When we were far enough away Storm looked back at me, "He's your Father?!"

I set up a link with Optimus so he would hear what I had to say and then I answered, "Technically no Storm. He's not my biological father, he just adopted me, but now I can't even call him my adoptive father." Before Optimus could say anything in my mind I cut of the link and blocked him.

I could still feel his sadness and slight depression through our bond though. I felt slightly guilty, but I couldn't just forgive him for what he had done. Storm nodded to me and asked, 'So where do we go?' I replied, "Let's go to the coast, we can ride a boat away from here. Storm agreed and he continued to run in the direction of the coast at super speed.

**(Normal POV)**

All of the Autobots were shocked when Jen disowned Optimus. They knew she had been mad, but didn't think she had been that mad. "She'll come around Optimus, but for now we need to give her some space." Arcee spoke as the voice of reason.

The others nodded and Optimus continued to look distant and slightly depressed. Arcee called for a ground bridge and they all returned to base. When they came through Ratchet greeted them, "Did you find Jen?" he asked. Bee replied, _"We found her Ratch, but she disowned Optimus."_

Ratchet looked shocked while Optimus walked to his quarters. No one tried to stop him because they all new he must have been heartbroken on the inside.

When Optimus reached his quarters he immediately went into Jen's. He looked around at her former room and allowed a few energon tears to fall. His face then grew determined and he swore a vow aloud. "Jennifer, I will find you and I swear I will make this right."


	15. Griffin Rock

**Chapter 15: Griffin Rock**

** (SAPPHIRE's POV)**

As Storm ran towards the coast I started to relax and even found myself enjoying the ride. I discovered the joy having the wind in my hair brought me and I loved how free I felt with Storm. I was disappointed when we reached the coast and Storm stopped. I climbed off Storm's back and we both made ourselves visible.

I took off my backpack and took out a rope. "Hey Storm do you mind if I do something?" I asked. Storm eyed my rope suspiciously, 'What are you doing with that?' Storm asked. I sighed, "Storm I know you're not a dog, but if we want to get a ride on a boat you'll have to act like one." I said. I looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please, can you do that for me?" I begged.

Storm's tail drooped, "Fine put the thing on." He told me. I leapt forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU!" I cried into his chest. I looked up at his beautiful, glowing eyes and emotionally told him, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Storm.

Storm wagged his tail at me and replied with equal emotion, 'I don't know what I'd do without you either, now come on we got to go.' He reminded me. "Oh right, sorry." I got up and tied a loose knot around his neck. Loose or not Storm looked very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry we won't have to do this long," I assured him. "Come on lets go buy tickets for the ferry," I said and we walked towards the nearby docks. I walked up to the sales booth, "What's the closest island?" I asked the employee. He smiled and replied, "That would be Griffin Rock." Griffin Rock, why does that name sound familiar?

"Ok, two tickets please, one teen and one dog." I told him. I paid for the tickets then then walked towards the ship that would take us. I showed our tickets to the employee at the entrance platform and then boarded. I looked around for a seat and found one by an African American girl with puffy pig tails.

She only looked a few years younger than me and just by looking at her thoughtful expression I could tell she was a smart one. I walked over to her with Storm at my side I stopped in front of her, but her mind was clearly elsewhere, because she did not acknowledge me. I spoke softly and politely, "Do you mind if I join you?" I asked. Her eyes snapped back and focused on me. "Sure!" she said cheerfully and continued, "Frankly I could use the company. My dad's kind of busy." She told me and gestured to an older gentleman that looked like her, whom was talking to another passenger.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the funny gestures he was making, "That's your dad?" I asked trying to suppress my laughs so I wouldn't seem rude. To my surprise she laughed with me and then rolled her eyes, "Sadly, yes he's my dad, but contrary to his looks he's really smart. As a matter of fact he's Griffin Rock's head scientist." She said the last part proudly.

I responded, "Awwwwww. So you live on the island?" I questioned. She turned her brown eyes back to me, "Yea I do. I'll bet you don't considering I've never seen you before." I nodded at her assumption and answered, "Yea we're just passing through, but before I go maybe you could show me the island's highlights." She nodded enthusiastically in response then spoke, "Happy to. No one knows the island better than me and my best friend Cody."

I thought again, these names sound so familiar. Maybe it'll hit me when I see the island. I replied, "Perhaps you two can show us together." She tilted her head in confusion, "Us?" she asked. I laughed and gestured Storm over from his spot at my other side. "Yes, me and my friend here." I said as Storm sat in front of us.

I turned to the girl, "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" She smiled, "My name is Francine Green, but every buddy calls me Frankie. And you?" she asked. I returned her smile, "My names Sapphire and this is Storm." I said and gestured to him.

"Glad to meet both of you." She said then looked at Storm thoughtfully, "Those are some unusual markings she said and pointed to his ears and tail, luckily Storm was leaning slightly so that the Autobot insignia could not be seen. I replied as calmly as I could, "Yes, they are. He's always had them, so I just try not to question it."

Frankie nodded at my explanation, but she was clearly still curious. "She looked back at me, "Did you get that streak in your hair to match him?" she asked. Shoot! I forgot about my streak! I answered, "Yea, I loved how his looked, but I added my own touch." I said with a wink and showed her its red tip.

She nodded in acceptance and I inwardly sighed in relief. Frankie asked, "So what brings you to Griffin Rock?" I grew nervous, but did my best to hide it as I came up with a cover story on the spot, "I needed a vacation from my overly protective family and a friend suggested this place." I said calmly.

"So what can you tell me about it?" I asked her. She looked exited as she explained, "Well first off it's a high tech testing ground, so you're bound to see some weird stuff." She said in a humored fashion…..


	16. Meetings

** Chapter 16: Meetings**

** (SAPPHIRE's POV)**

The boat ride had been long, but surprisingly pleasant. Frankie and I had gotten to know each other and I had even been able to meet her father or Doc Green as he preferred to be called. Most of the trip however, Doc Green had either been muttering scientifically or talking to other passengers, so it was mostly just me and Frankie.

When the island came into view, the sight made me breathless. It looked so beautiful and peaceful out here in the ocean. When we reached the docks of the island, Frankie navigated the crowds like a pro and she dragged me along behind her. As soon as the crowd thinned Frankie was greeted by a blond haired boy with brown eyes. I started to walk away to give them privacy, but I was stopped by an arm on my shoulder.

I turned and saw it was Doc Green who had stopped me. He spoke, "You can't go off yet we must introduce you to the Burns family!" I shifted nervously, feeling like cornered prey. I wanted to back out, but I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"I don't want to bother them and besides I have places to go." I told him nervously. Frankie looked at me with a pleading face and I sighed, "Fine, but only if I won't be in their way." I told them. Frankie smiled and turned back to her friend.

Frankie spoke, "Cody I'd like to introduce you to my new friend Sapphire." I shakily held out a hand, which Cody shook. When he noticed Storm he exclaimed, "Nobel!" and walk ran over to him. Cody started petting him and then looked back at me, "Is he your dog?" I nodded and answered. "Yes, but Storm's more like a partner then a pet though."

Storm looked at me with shinning eyes and wagged his tail; I gave him a wink in reply. Frankie spoke to Cody in an impatient tone, "Cody! We can talk about Storm later! Right now let's introduce Sapphire to your family."

Doc Green spoke up, "Yes, lets." Cody nodded in agreement, but I could see hesitation in his eyes. I followed behind Doc Green as he led the way, but I noticed that Frankie and Cody had fallen back. I glanced back and saw that they were whispering to each other. I used my enhanced hearing to listen in on their conversation.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Frankie?" Cody whispered. Frankie replied, "That depends, how good is their acting?" Cody whisper yelled, "We're doomed!" I had to force myself to suppress a laugh at that. We reached what was clearly a fire house and we walked through the center garage door.

I stood beside an interesting looking police car as Doc Green walked over to the wall and pressed a button on what looked like a monitor. "Chief Burns?" doc called and an adult male voice replied, "On my way down doc."

Storm and I watched as an elevator came down to where we were. The door opened and out stepped a man that looked to be in his 50's dressed in a police uniform. He greeted doc Green with a smile and a hand shake. It was obvious that the two were good friends, but Chief Burns froze when he noticed me.

"Who is this?" he asked in friendly way, but his eyes held suspicion. I felt instant respect for this man, he was gentleman enough to be polite, but also he was protective of his home and his family. This was a true rarity in men.

Before anyone could speak I stepped forward and bowed slightly with a hand across my chest. I then spoke, "My apologies for intruding, but I met the Green's on the ferry over here and they insisted I meet you and your family. If this is a bad time I am more than happy to leave." I told him than stood up strait again.

The Chief gave me a gentle smile and replied, "That shouldn't be necessary miss….." I finished for him, "Sapphire. Sapphire Spark." He continued, "Well Miss Spark my family should be back from patrol any second." And sure enough, right as he finished speaking a fire truck, helicopter, and a bulldozer parked outside the fire house.

The drivers stepped out of their vehicles and the driver of the fire truck rushed up when he saw me. "Hellllllloooo," and looked me up and down. I about punched him in the face, but since his family seemed so nice I just shoved him away and told him, "Back off weirdo."

Cody laughed at this and I gave him a 'control your family' glare. He nodded and I heard a low chuckle coming from the fire truck. I looked at it curiously, but decided I imagined it, turned away, and shrugged. I turned to Cody's other two siblings.

The other brother walked over nervously and offered a hand, "My name's Gram." He told me and I gave him a reassuring smile. I rather liked this one, a lot more than his brother anyway. He had sandy blond hair and glasses. I replied in as friendly a manor as I could, "I'm Sapphire Spark."

Next came the one and only female of the family, she was a brunette and had brown eyes just like Cody's. She gave me a genuine smile and hugged me. "My name's Danny." She told me. I returned her hug and replied, "It's nice to meet you Danny. I think you, me, and at least two of your brothers will get along nicely."

She chuckled at my joke and assured me, "Don't mind Cade he's a bit full of himself." We both rolled our eyes in a knowing way then laughed together. I spoke again, "Yep, we'll get along just fine."

Turned from her and patted my thigh. Storm stood from his spot a few feet away and came to me. I kneeled on the ground and started rubbing him, making sure to cover his insignia with my arm. I spoke to everyone in the room, "This is my partner, Storm." Danny awed and started rubbing his head. In response Storm wagged his tail.

Cade spoke arrogantly, "Let me know when you want a _real _partner." I glared at him and Storm stood up and growled. "I would let Storm attack, but considering how I like the rest of your family, I won't let him take out their resident stuck up jerk." I told him with an edge in my tone and turned away. I swore I heard the fire truck chuckle again.

I felt Cade grab my shoulder and I let him. I turned, gave him a devious smile, and then flipped him so he was on the floor on his back. I put my right foot on his chest and leaned down. "Big Mistake." I told him in a low, dangerous tone. Then I walked away and stood beside Danny, whom high fived me. Storm growled a warning in Cade face before taking his place at my side.

I rubbed his head to praise him and he wagged his tail happily, but his eyes never left Cade. I watched as he stood slowly, glared at me, and then went over and leaned against his truck. I turned my attention back to Chief Burns. He was looking at me with surprised eyes. I explained, "I have a very protective father. He taught me himself."

I turned at looked at Cade and was surprised to see him muttering and the trucks lights blinking. I looked at the Chief, "Forgive me for asking, but what's with that truck?" I asked and pointed at it. Chief Burns followed my finger and answered, "What the fire rescue bot?"

I gave him a confused look and asked, "Bot?" The Chief smiled proudly, "Yes, our vehicles transform to help us with rescue operations." He told me. I looked at him with a shocked expression.

All of the pieces had just fallen into place in my mind and realized why Griffin Rock had sounded familiar.


	17. Rescue Bots

**Chapter 17: Rescue Bots**

** (SAPPHIRE's POV)**

I suddenly realized why the name Griffin Rock had sounded familiar.

The revelation just about made me faint from surprise. I would have fallen over had Storm not jumped forward to steady me. After I had recovered from my shock I turned to the fire truck, but Storm stayed glued to my side in case I needed him.

I walked over to the fire truck and circled it slowly. I knew there was something strange, but familiar about it. When I was done I leaned against the arch of the middle garage door with my arms crossed. I positioned myself so that I was facing the opposite arch. I looked at everyone's questioning looks and then looked back at the vehicles parked beside me.

Then with closed eyes, I sang the words, "Robots in Disguise" (to a familiar tune). I opened my eyes and looked at the two families, they had shocked eyes and most had dropped jaws. I looked back over at the vehicles and watched as they all transformed.

Each of the bots watched me as I pointed to each of them in turn and said their names, "Chase, Blades, and Boulder." Then I turned to the fire truck bot, he was looking at me with a confused/annoyed expression. I smirked at him, "And you must be Heatwave the red hot leader with the attitude to match."

I heard snickers and giggles from Cody and Frankie. I turned to them and winked, then looked back at Heatwave whom was growling and rolling his optics. I laughed at him and his eyes narrowed at me as he spoke, "Who are you and how do you know about us?!" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes at him and replied, "I'm exactly who I said I was, Sapphire Spark and I know about you because I read your file." I proceeded to quote their file from the base's monitor:

_ "Rescue Bots Sigma 17_

_ The only known Rescue Bots still in existence._

_ Members of the team: Heatwave, Chase, Blades, and Boulder_

_ Appointed Leader: Heatwave_

_ Their Mission: The Rescue Bots were assigned by Optimus Prime to learn about and work with their human partners to protect the citizens of Griffin Rock while maintaining their cover."_

I smiled proudly and put my hands on my hips. I looked at each of the bot's faces and saw in their optics that they were suspicious. I rolled my eyes and said, "No trust hmmm, alright then. Take a good look at my necklace."

The bots did so and their eyes widened in surprise when they saw my insignia. I smiled smugly and Heatwave's eyes returned to mine. "So you're a member of Optimus's team?" Heatwave asked in a disbelieving tone. I nodded.

Blades smiled and asked, "Well, who's partner are you?" I started twisting my colored streak and replied flatly, "Take a wild guess." Every bot's eyes widened and Chase spoke, "You don't mean-" I nodded again. Heatwave continued, "He's your guardian?"

I frowned and answered, "Not only that, he's my dad." Blades fainted and the other bots looked like they had just seen a ghost. "What are you guys talking about?" Cody inquired loudly.

I turned and saw every human's face filled with confusion, except the Chief. He met my gaze "So your over protective father-?" I finished for him, "Is none other than Optimus Prime."

My words were met with total silence, which only lasted about 30 seconds before it was broken by Cody. He exclaimed, "Nobel!" when my words had sunk in. I turned to him and raised a brow. He went on, "The autobot commander is your dad!" Frankie joined in, "That is awesome!"

I smiled at them, but even I could tell it didn't reach my eyes. I'll admit it I felt bad about what I said to Optimus. True he did bug me, but it was only because he was worried about my safety. I'll try to work it out with him later, if he isn't to mad, but for now sometime away from each other would do us both some good.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Chase, "I find it hard to believe that Optimus would take in a human, considering the dangers being near him would cause." I smiled at him smugly and answered, "Well I'm not your average human, mind if I demonstrate?" I turned to the Chief. He nodded and I grabbed my speakers out of my backpack along with my head-set.

I put the 'set on my head and carried the speakers outside, where I made them grow to their normal size. I heard everyone follow me out and when my speakers grew Doc Green exclaimed, "Amazing!" I rolled my eyes and searched for a song.

Before starting it I turned to my audience and announced, "Yal might want to back up!" They all gave me confused looks, but did as I asked and took a few steps back. I called Storm over and he sat beside me. I whispered something in his ear and he nodded in reply. I smiled and started the normal version of the song. (not karaoke)

**('ROAR' by: Katy Perry)**

When the song started I moved my hips to the beat and danced.

_**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**_

_**You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now**_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire**_

I let out a huge blast of fire to each of my sides and literally danced through it. It was actually pretty awesome!_**  
**_

_**'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**_

On the word lion I created a huge roaring lion head made of blue fire in front of me and hade it lung forward as I sang 'roar'.

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!**_

_**Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero**_

I created butterflies around me then a swarm of angry bees at the appropriate lines. Then I made a giant zero that then disappeared in a fake explosion.

_**You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now**_

Storm and I turned in visible at the beginning of the verse and we switched places. When I got to the 'like' we reappeared and Storm shot lighting skyward. Then I disappeared and moved to stand beside Storm.

Then reappeared and we danced through my fire together. Well, Storm did his own version of dancing, which was actually pretty cool.

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**_

I created a full lion beside me and it roared while I sang the word 'roar'.

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!**_

_**Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!**_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**_

Storm dove between my legs and danced through my fire with me on his back.

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!**_

I jumped off Storms back and we stood facing each other.

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!**_

Storm and I nodded together and on the final 'roar' I shot my fire upward and he shot his lighting. They met each other head on and it created a beautiful blue explosion similar to a firework.

We both stared at it in a daze, but we were brought out of our stupor when there was an enormous amount of applause. We both turned and saw everybody clapping and whistling. Storm and I shared a glance then I curtsied as Storm raised his left front paw and slid the other out so that he was in a bow of his own.


	18. Explanation

** Chapter 18: Explanation**

** (SAPPHIRE's POV)**

Storm and I stayed in our bowed stances for a few seconds and then we stood back up strait. The applause stopped after a couple more seconds and Cody spoke, "How did you do that?"

I smiled, "What? My fire and invisibility?"

He nodded enthusiastically and I held up my necklace. "My necklace is made of cybertronian medal and some strange circumstance caused it to fuse with my spine." I explained and continued, "And because it fused with my spine, my bones are now Cybertronian medal as well. I was dubbed a 'Techno-Organic' by Optimus's medic."

Every human's eyes were now the size of dinner plates. Especially Gram and Doc Greene, both of whom had dropped jaws.

Frankie cut in, "Ok, that explains you, but what about Storm?"

I turned to look at my partner along with everyone else. I knelt beside him and started rubbing his neck as I explained. "When I found Storm, he was caught in a bear trap and when I freed him I accidently cut myself. So our blood mingled and he became a Techno like me."

I looked at the ground guiltily and in response Storm whined and put a paw on my shoulder. 'Sapphire it's not your fault, and besides I like being with you' Storm barked. I hugged his neck, "Thank you Storm," I said softly in his ear.

I stood up and shrunk my speakers, and then I ran at super speed and put them, along with my head-set away. After that, I put my bag on and ran back outside. The whole process took about 5 seconds.

I looked at everyone and saw that they were staring at me with dropped jaws. I faced palmed, "Ohhhhh right," I said then turned to Storm, "I knew I forgot something."

I sped up and ran so that I was leaning against Heatwave's leg. "I also have super speed," I said then moved so that I was now lifting Cody and Frankie, "and strength." I set them down and everybody looked at me in awe. "And Storm can do everything I can do, except instead of fire, he does lightning." I told them and gestured to my partner.

I suddenly looked up and noticed it was sunset; I shifted my backpack and turned to Storm. "Come on boy," I told him and we started to walk towards the forest.

"Where are you going?!" Cody and Frankie called in unison.

I turned to look at them, "Storm and I have to go find a decent place to sleep before it gets dark."

"Don't you need to get back to Optimus?" Heatwave asked.

I replied, "No," without looking back.

"He doesn't know you're here, does he?" Cody asked.

I froze mid step and stayed that way for a few milliseconds. Storm looked at me with worry and questioning in his eyes, I sighed then I twisted my head so they could see one of my glowing, royal blue eyes. "Probably not, or he'd have shown up again," I told him honestly then turned and kept walking.

I had only just entered the trees when a hand on my arm stopped me; I covered my hands in fire and prepared to strike. I spun around and saw the owner of 'said hand' was Dani. I sighed in relief and called back my blazing blue flames.

"I nearly just burned the crap out of you! You really should sneak up on people." I scolded. She crossed her arms and did a half roll with her eyes. She returned her focus to me, "So what's going on?" she asked getting strait to the point. I inwardly cursed, girls can read each other like open books! I sighed and let my sadness show, not even bothering to hide my pain anymore.

I looked down and saw Storm looking up at me with worried eyes. I scratched behind his ears and he wagged is curled tail, but I could see that he was still worried.

I leaned backwards against a tree and slid down to the ground. I rested my chin on my knees and hugged my legs loosely. Dani sat down beside me with her legs stretched out in front of her and she looked at me expectantly. Storm lay down beside me facing the tree and he put his right paw on my hand. I smiled at him gratefully and found strength looking into his beautiful, reassuring eyes.

I turned back to Dani, "Optimus did some things behind my back that made me really mad, so in the heat of the moment I left while he was sleeping." I admitted. She put a hand on my shoulder and motioned for me to go on. "He came after me and tried to stop me. He pulled the 'I'm your father' card and I got so mad that I yelled at him and told him he wasn't." I told her and tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

Dani pulled me into a hug that I happily returned. We just sat there holding each other, but after a few seconds we stopped. "I'm not proud that I let my anger get to me and I want to apologize, but I figured it would be better to wait awhile so that we would both have clearer heads." I said sadly.

Dani replied, "I think you made the right decision and speaking from personal experience I know how hard it is to admit that you were wrong." She smiled kindly at me and I gave her a small one back. "It'll all work out, just give it a little time." She assured me.

She got up and offered me a hand which I accepted. I looked at her nervously, "You won't tell anyone right?" I asked with pleading eyes. She shook her head, "Of course not!" She told me and then grabbed my hand and started to drag me back the way we came.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She didn't look back as she answered, "The Fire House. I'm not letting any friend of mine sleep out in the woods!"

I sped up and matched her pace with Storm at my side. Storm and I grinned at each other and then I turned and smiled at Dani. "Thank you, Dani. For everything." I told her sincerely. She smiled and shoved me gently. I shoved her back and we walked the rest of the way to the Fire House in a comfortable silence.


	19. Duet

**Ok this one is for my parents because whenever I'm sad or angry they're always there to make me feel better. (I just forget that sometimes . **

** Yal think about how much they do for you and how hard they work. You never know when your parents (or guardians) won't be around anymore, so tell them that you love them often and try to always appreciate them. **

** (I don't own 'Butterfly Fly Away' by: Miley Cyrus)**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY!**

_***Warning: Major Fluff Ahead!***_

**Chapter 19: Duet**

** (Sapphire's POV)**

When we reached the Fire House, Chief Burns was waiting at the garage door. He watched as we approached and didn't look surprised to see me and Storm. Dani ran/dragged me the last few feet and stopped right in front of the Chief.

"Dad, can Sapphire and Storm stay with us? Please….." she begged and used her best puppy-dog eyes. Chief Burns smiled, "Of course." Dani smiled and hugged him then headed inside with Storm on her heels. Before I could follow the Chief turned to me, "I hope that whatever happened between you and Optimus resolves itself." He said in a knowing fashion. "All wounds heal with time, Chief Burns." I replied ominously.

I turned to follow Storm and Dani inside and Chief walked passed us and took the elevator up stairs. I was immediately approached by Heatwave, though he tried to look nonchalant. I laughed at this and he raised and optic ridge, "What's so funny?" he pretty much demanded. I replied, "You trying to act like you don't care."

Cody joined me as I laughed and Heatwave looked surprised, which only made us laugh harder. When I calmed down enough I spoke, "That at was about as good as your 'mindless-robot'," I saluted him, "Captain Chuckles." Cody and I collapsed into laughter again and the other bots tried to disguise their laughs with coughs.

I turned to Cody, "Your town's people must be really oblivious to have not figured them out by now." I told him. He nodded in agreement, "At times they really are." I nodded and rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "I have to admit Optimus was pretty clever when he decided to send you all here." I stated.

Heatwave crossed his arms and rolled his optics. "And why is that?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "To put it simply, the people of this island are obviously so used to advanced technology that they don't even give you guys a second glance unless you do something news worthy. And as such, you can easily do what you were created to do and learn about people without the citizens wising up." I said matter-of-factly.

"You know you're a lot like he is…." Cody suddenly said. I looked at him, "I'm a lot like who?" I asked in confusion.

"Optimus," Heatwave answered for him.

"What?! No I'm not!" I exclaimed.

Cody walked up and put a hand on my shoulder, "Yes, you are." He insisted.

Heatwave: "You're vague."

Chase: "Absorbent."

Blades: "Talented."

Boulder: "Thoughtful."

Cody finished, "And considerate of others."

"There's only one bot I know with _all _of those traits," Heat wave went on.

"Optimus," I gasped out his name. Storm ran up to me, 'Why do they think so highly of him?' he asked, his confusion obvious. I sighed, "Because they're right Storm. I was wrong, not him." And they're dead-on, I am just like him! And I understand why he did what he did. I can't be mad at him for doing something out of love for me, it isn't fair. It's time to make a little call.

I lifted the block between Optimus's mind and my own and reached out for him. I felt that he was in stasis, but I dove inside his mind anyway.

'Optimus!'

I felt his optics snap open, 'Jennifer?'

'Optimus, that's not my name anymore, but that's not important right now. We need to talk, **in person**.'

I felt worry flow through our bond, 'Are you in danger?' he asked.

I mentally rolled my eyes, 'No Optimus, I'm fine. Some friends of yours just opened my eyes.'

'Who?' he asked in confusion.

I face palmed, 'The only other team of bots on Earth! Who do you think?!' I shouted through the bond.

There was silence on the line.

'Optimus?'

'How did you find out about them?' he suddenly asked.

I smiled smugly, 'I found their file on the monitor then I bribed BumbleBee to tell me about them. You would be surprised what that dude will do for a wax.' I mentally chuckled.

'I'll have to have a talk with him….' Optimus thought

I don't think I was supposed to hear that thought. I frowned, 'You know you're really not helping your case.'

He chuckled, 'Perhaps, but your still talking to me, are you not?'

I mentally rolled my eyes, 'Whatever, just come on already. Oh, and bring Bee with you!'

I cut off the conversation before he could reply. I blinked my eyes a few times and saw Cody in front of me. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine," I told him and walked over to the bathroom. Storm followed me and I let him come in with me. I closed the door behind us and looked at my hair in the mirror. I sighed when I saw it was a frizzy, knotted mess. I grabbed a brush off the counter and got to work.

After getting out all the knots, I set the brush down and cracked my knuckles. "What can I do with you?" I asked my hair in the mirror. I smiled as an idea came to me.

'So what did you mean out there?' Storm barked as he sat down facing me. I spoke to him as I started to braid my hair, which was going to take a while since it went down to the middle of my back. "Well Storm, like I said to Dani, those bots aren't really evil, they just did some things behind my back that made me so mad that I impulsively decided to leave."

I saw Storm nod in the corner of my vision, 'So what exactly did they do?' he asked and cocked his head. I frowned, "When the necklace fused with my spine I passed out do to the pain and when I woke up I overheard Optimus and his medic having a conversation. They were talking about me as if I was an experiment and I heard Ratchet, the medic, say he had run some test while I was out. At first I was scared, but that quickly changed to anger. And when I opened my eyes, they were both looking at where I was laying in shock. I quick figured out and confirmed that I was invisible, but I think Optimus can see us when we are, like we can see each other…"

At this Storm's eyes widened in surprise. I explained, "Storm I have powers because my necklace came from Optimus and I transferred those powers to you. He and I have a mental bond and I was speaking to him out there a second ago. But it seems that instead of a mental bond between you and I, we can understand each other and easily read each other's emotions." Again Storm's eyes widened in surprise.

'So you're telling me that you, Optimus, and I share some sort of bond with each other?' Storm said in shock. I nodded, "I'm afraid so Storm. I understand if you don't want to be my partner any more…" I told him quietly. Storm stared at me in shock and his jaw dropped slightly,

'Sapphire, that's ridiculous! I'm not leaving you! I'm stuck with you and your stuck with me, that's just how it is.' Storm told me firmly. I smiled at him as I finished with my hair. I turned to him, crouched on the ground, and stretched out my arms. Storm ran over to me and I hugged him as he licked my cheek, where a few happy tears were falling.

"You're a true friend Storm and I promise I will never leave you either." I promised with a smile. He nodded and I stood back up. I flipped my braided hair, "So what do you think?" I asked nervously. Storm smiled, "I like it. It's very you."

I beamed at him and looked at my handy work in the mirror. I had braided it so that my hair wrapped around my scalp and the braid came over my right shoulder, it was long enough that it came down to my chest. I had miraculously managed to get every strand to stay neat and precise in the long braid, not a loose piece to be found. I had purposely left my colored streak out of the braid and left it alone. For some reason I can never bring myself to tie it up or clip it back. It was just too special to treat like normal hair.

I turned to Storm, "Prepare yourself boy, my dad is on his way here." He didn't look surprised at this news as he followed me out of the bathroom. When we stepped out all eyes looked at me. I smiled nervously and asked, "What too much?" Blades quickly answered before anyone else, "Nope, I like it."

I smiled, "Thank you Blades." I turned to the Chief, who had come back down stairs for some reason. "We're going to have guests in a few minutes." I announced. Everyone looked at me in shock and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Optimus is coming so that he and I can talk and since that needs to be private; I had him bring BumbleBee so you guys can hang with him." I explained. Blades beamed, "BumbleBee is coming to visit again?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded, "And this time he even has permission!" I told him.

I heard a loud zoom/swoosh sound outside and instantly recognized it. I turned to everyone, "Ok yal wait in here and I'll send Bee. Ok?" Everyone nodded in understanding and I smiled before running outside with Storm at my heels. I waited a few feet from the ground-bridge and watched as Optimus and Bee drove through.

I walked over to Bee and put a hand on his hood. "Ok, you owe me for totally blowing my cover earlier, so you have to go and keep them occupied." I told him. He replied, _"Fine by me." _He transformed and walked inside; you could easily hear him being welcomed.

I turned to Optimus and then looked at the ground awkwardly. I squeaked when I was suddenly lifted off the ground. I looked up and was met by the bright blue eyes of Optimus's hollow form.

His hollow form was a 6"6 in height. He had brown hair, like my own, as well as electric blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a red leather jacket over top, blue jeans, black trucker boots, and to complete the look, a dog tag necklace with the Autobot symbol engraved on it.

**(Normal POV)**

She wasn't surprised that he broke out the hollow form considering he usually uses it when he wants to get closer to her. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist so he wouldn't have to hold her up, then she hugged his neck. He returned the embrace and rested his chin on top of her head.

Sapphire looked up when she felt wet droplets on her face and neck. She reached up and wiped his eyes. He nuzzled her face and she did the same to his in return. Sapphire pressed her forehead to Optimus's and she giggled while Optimus chuckled.

"I'm sorry Optimus. I was way too harsh earlier and being chased like some kind of prison escapee didn't really help my mood." She told him guiltily. Optimus looked guilty as well, "I apologize for going behind your back Jennifer. You are my daughter and as such you deserved more respect then I gave you." Sapphire Eskimo kissed him and stared deep into his eyes and he hers. "How about we leave the past in the past?" she suggested sweetly. Optimus smiled brightly at her, "Agreed." Sapphire pressed her forehead to his again and they smiled as they just stared into each other's eyes, their only focus being each other. Storm let out a bark to get their attention.

Sapphire unwrapped her arms and legs and she slid to the ground. She rubbed his head, "Awwww. Are you jealous Storm?" she teased. Storm leaned into her touch and wagged his tail. Sapphire turned back to the hollow form. "Optimus, this is Storm. The only other Techno-organic in existence, and my partner." She told him proudly.

**(Sapphire's POV)**

Optimus walked over to Storm, put a hand under Storm's chin, and stroked his head. "Have you been keeping an eye on my girl?" Optimus asked with a smile. Storm whined and nodded his head, "Of course! She saved my life!" he barked.

Optimus froze and looked shocked. He turned to me, "Is there a reason I can understand your dog?" he asked. Storm growled at being called a dog. I shrugged, "I can understand him as well. I had my suspicions that you would be able to, as well as see him when he's invisible like you can me."

Optimus nodded and looked back at Storm. "Well if she trusts you, then welcome to the team." Optimus told him. Storm nodded and wagged his tail, at which Optimus smiled. I took Optimus's hand and dragged him towards the forest I had entered earlier.

"Where are we going?" Optimus asked in an obviously humored way. I smirked, "You'll see!" I called without looking back. After a few more minutes we reached my intended destination, a beautiful cliff above the ocean. The cliff was covered in lush grass and wild flowers; the picture of wild beauty.

I had seen this spot from the ferry and I had intended to come here with Storm to sleep. And since that was no longer necessary, I had to see this spot before leaving the island.

I walked over to the edge and sat with my legs dangling. Storm sat down beside me on my left and I rubbed his head. After a few moments of just watching me and Storm, Optimus sat down next to me on my other side.

I leaned against his arm and in response he wrapped his arm around me. I was now leaning against his side and Optimus was moving his thumb up and down on my upper back. I let out a rumbling sound very similar to that of a cat's purr. Optimus let out a low chuckle, but didn't stop.

Storm scooted closer to me, not wanting to be left out. I laid my left arm on his neck and this seemed to satisfy him. I smiled at him and rubbed his head affectionately. He let out his own rumble/purr sound of pleasure at which I couldn't help but laugh.

My eyes shot up from Storm when the water suddenly changed color. I looked up and saw that the sun was setting, making the water sparkle a bright orange. I gasped at the beauty and shot to my feet. I walked past Optimus to a ledge that jutted out further over the ocean.

I stared at the scene before me in wonder. I felt my to favorite boys watching my every move, so I smiled and decided to give them a show. The moment between me and Optimus earlier brought a particular song to mind…..

**('Butterfly Fly Away' by: Miley Cyrus)**

_Sapphire:_

_You tucked Me in turn Out the lights  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little Girls Depend on things like that  
Brushed my teeth and coumed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a live and make a home  
Must been as hard as it could be  
And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out RIGHT  
You would hold my hand and sing to me__**  
**_

I was shocked when a deep male voice joined me, but when I realized where it was coming from I smiled and kept going.

_**Both:**_

_**Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'd be  
Can't go far but you can always dream**_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and said hand spun me around. I was brought face to face with Optimus. He was bowing slightly and held out a hand. I placed mine in his and he pulled me towards him. He spun me around as we continued to sing together.

_**Wish you were mine and wish you mine  
Don't you worry , hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day**_

_**Butterfly Fly Away  
**_ Optimus swung me in an outward spin and I followed his lead gracefully. After a few seconds he spun me back into his arms. I now moved with my back against his chest. I smiled, we really do make a great team.

_Sapphire: Butterfly Fly Away_

**Optimus (echo): (Butterfly fly away)**_**  
**__Spread your wings now you can't stay__**  
Both: Take those dreams and make them all come true  
**_

_Sapphire: Butterfly Fly Away_

**Optimus (echo): (Butterfly fly away)**_**  
**__Sapphire: you've been waiting for this day__**  
Both: All long you know what just to do**_

_**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
**_Optimus turned me in his arms so I faced him again. Right before we sang the last line he dipped me. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck and lifted my leg into the air. We stared into each other's eyes as we sang the last line together.

_**Butterfly Fly Away**_

I smiled up at him and he brought me back up to my feet. Though, he didn't take his arms out from around me. All of a sudden Storm let out a howl; it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. It was a wild song of nature, untamed and free. After Storm stopped he cocked his head and perked his ears. A distant call answered him and then they howled together as other voices joined them.

I looked at Storm in wonder, even if he didn't have powers he was the most amazing, exotic creature I had ever met. (At least from planet Earth)

"Storm, that was beautiful." I whispered. Storm looked at me, 'No more beautiful then you two.' He replied. I blushed and looked at the ground I was still wrapped in Optimus's arms so I was staring at our feet.

All of a sudden Optimus picked me up bridal style and I yelped in surprise. He chuckled at me and I blushed in embarrassment. He nuzzled my cheek affectionately and started walking back the way we came. I didn't mind being carried, I was tired anyway. I looked back to make sure Storm was following and sure enough he was right beside Optimus and below my head.

I turned and looked back up at Optimus. My eyes started to droop as I was rocked by Optimus's steps. I tried to keep my eyes open not wanting to make Optimus carry me all the way back. Optimus smiled at me and spoke gently, "Sleep Jennifer, we will both be here when you wake up." He said referring to himself and Storm.

Trusting him to keep his word, I shifted in his arms and cuddled into his chest, it was always so warm and comforting even though it wasn't real. I finally allowed myself to close my eyes and I instantly fell asleep. I dreamed of being with my family of bots once more, I smiled brightly in my sleep, looking forward to that happening in reality.


	20. Nightmare

**This chapter is dedicated to my ****foreign sister, Pauline. You'll always be my sister no matter what continent you're on, you French Hippie!**

**Chapter 20: Nightmare**

**(SAPPHIRE's POV)**

When I woke up I knew where I was laying without even opening my eyes and felt a warm, furry body curled up against me. I opened my eyes and saw gray fur and blue tipped ears. I recognized my best friend and I smiled when I saw that I had an arm wrapped around his neck. I felt eyes watching me and I looked up.

I saw Optimus bent over watching me and I was so badly surprised I shrieked, threw a fire ball at him, and fell over the side of my bed. Optimus quickly dodged my attack and it hit the ceiling/wall behind him. Awakened by my scream, Storm leapt to his feet and growled while looking in every direction.

I got on my knees and held my head which was now throbbing from the impact, I let out a groan. Hearing me, Storm stopped growling and jumped off the bed. He came over and sniffed my whole body to assure himself that I was alright. 'Are you ok?' he asked. I slowly stood up, using my bed frame to keep my balance. "I think so….." I replied.

I heard footsteps rush up the stairs and before I could see who it was I was swept off my feet. I screamed in fear and Storm's tail started to jolt / glow blue.

I used my super speed to flip out of my attacker's grasp. I took a battle position beside Storm while my hands surrounded themselves in blue flames. We both relaxed when we recognized who it was, but I still wanted to clock him in the jaw. "First off, what would bring you to go all stalker and watch me while I sleep?! Second what idiotic higher power told you that picking up an already scared girl was a good idea?!" I fumed.

That's right, my assailant was none other than Optimus's hollow form. He chuckled, "stalker?" he teased. My eyes grew distant as that word brought back a painful memory. I watched as I was attacked and used as an 'experiment' all over again. I snapped out of it when I heard Optimus growl.

I held back tears as I ran into my closet and locked the door behind me. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands as I cried. I heard Storm scratch the door and whine, "Please come out, Sapphire." I didn't move and just kept sobbing. I heard Optimus's voice in my head, "Jennifer please, let me in," he pleaded.

I didn't answer him as I fell onto my side in the carpet and cried harder. I heard pounding on my door, but ignored it. I still laid with my face in my hands when I heard the lock on my door break.

**(OPTIMUS's POV)**

I growled when I saw the horrifying images that played through my daughter's mind like a movie. When she heard my growl she snapped out of her trance and ran into her closet. I ran after her and tried to follow, but I found the door was locked.

Storm came up beside me and scratched the door as he begged for Jen to let him in. When no reply came, I tried speaking to her through our bond, but again she didn't give any sign that she heard me. I pounded on her door trying to get her to open it, but to no avail.

Finally, I couldn't take hearing her crying anymore. I snapped the lock the door with brute strength fueled by worry and ran in with Storm right behind me. What I found almost literally tore my spark in two.

In the corner facing away from us, Jennifer was sobbing her heart out. I rushed over to her as fast as I could. I knelt beside her and took her in my arms, I expected her to squeak in surprise or at least try to resist, but all she did was whimper. I crossed my legs and rested her on them, but I still my arms around her.

As soon as I set her down on my legs she turned in my arms so that she was her face was against my body. She wrapped her left arm over my shoulder and her right arm went under my shoulder and she gripped me tightly as she cried into my chest. I whispered soothing words in cybertronian while I rubbed her back.

Eventually, she stopped crying, but still hugged to me tightly. She looked up at me with sad eyes. I wiped the remaining tears from her face with my thumb and smiled at her gently. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered in my head. 'What ever for, SweetSpark?' I asked her through our bond. She averted her gaze, 'For freaking out.' She explained.

I lifted her chin gently so she was looking into my eyes. 'Never, ever apologize to me for showing your inner emotions. It's not healthy for you to keep them bottled up the way you do.' I told her firmly. She nodded, 'okay,' she replied in my processor.

I lifted her bridal style then stood up. Storm barked what was obviously protest and Jennifer leapt from my arms. Storm ran to her and jumped, causing her to fall on her back. Storm licked her face and wagged his tail as she laughed uncontrollably. I smiled at the pair; Storm really was a perfect match for Jennifer. He was protective, caring, obedient, and like me who hated to see her upset.

I walked over to them and Storm jumped off of Jen. I offered her a hand and she gladly accepted it. I pulled her up from the floor and helped steady her as she regained her balance. She smiled at me before she led the way out of her closet. When we had all emerged from the closet my hollow form disappeared as I transformed.

**(SAPPHIRE's POV)**

I heard dad transforming and I was about to run outside, but before I could Storm dived between my legs. I rapped my arms around his neck, but to my surprise he ran towards my balcony, not my stairs. "Storm..." I said, but before I could stop him he soared over the railings. To my amazement, Storm landed with extreme grace and even used his front paws to turn his body to face Optimus before his back paws even hit the ground.

At first I just sat in shock and Storm turned his head to look back at me. "That. Was. AWESOME!" I exclaimed. I sat up on Storm's back as he wagged his tail and I rubbed his head. "Storm, I didn't know you possessed such grace!" I cried in shock. Storm gave me a doggy smile, "Well, we haven't really known each other that long…." He trailed off.

I grinned, "True dat," I replied. I turned to Optimus who was now in his normal form. He was looking at us with concern considering what we had just done. I rolled my eyes and directed Storm in the direction of the exit. Storm didn't protest and did as I asked. He walked into dad's room and then out into the hall, following my cues flawlessly.

I don't think of Storm as a mode of transportation, but boy would he make a good one! I barely have to guide him, it's like we shared one mind. I guess that's just how it is when your partners, just look at how well Arcee and Cliff fight together. We reached the main room and I was surprised to find no one there. It was completely deserted, not even Ratchet was around!

I got off Storm's back and turned to Optimus, whom had walked in behind us. "Where is everybody?" I asked in slight disappointment. He replied, "I sent them on patrol. I figured you would want to _surprise_ them." (He said surprise mischievously) I smiled at him, 'A man after my own heart.' I said in his head.

He smiled back, "I am sorry to say that I need to join the team and I would appreciate if you would operate the ground bridge." He told me gently. I hid my disappointment as best I could, but Optimus obviously felt it anyway. "I won't be gone, but an hour SweetSpark." He assured me and I nodded.

I turned to Storm, "Did you guys get my backpack last night?" I asked. Storm nodded and I spoke again, "Can you go get me my head-set it's on top and the pocket's open." Storm nodded and trotted off back down the hall. I turned to Optimus whom was setting up the ground-bridge; he opened it and then turned back to me.

He smiled reassuringly and I nodded my ok. He turned, transformed, and rolled through the ground-bridge. I waved to him as he left and he honked in response before he disappeared through ground-bridge.


	21. My Path

**This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, Erik, whom is always there to support me and listen when no one else does. I Love You!**

**I don't own transformers just my OC's: Jen and Storm. I also don't own "Testify the Love" by: ****Wynonna Judd **

**Yal look up 'Touched by an Angel: Testify the Love' it is one of the most beautiful music videos I have ever seen! Makes me tear up every time :.)**

**Chapter 21: My Path**

**(SAPPHIRE's POV)**

I heard toe nails on the floor and turned to see Storm with my head-set. Instead of carrying it in his jaws, it was wrapped around the outside of his muzzle. The very top of the head piece was right behind his nose. I took it from him gently and rubbed his head, "Thank you, Storm." I praised him.

I patched my head-set into the autobot's com-link system and even hacked it so that I heard the private conversations. I put it on my head and flipped it on; I was just in time to hear a conversation between Arcee and CliffJumper.

Cliff spoke, "So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams light of my rear view, and then it hits me: I'm illegally parked." I had to cover my mouth piece and resist the urge to laugh. "Another parking ticket?" Arcee asked/commented dryly. Cliff replied, "Better: 'The Boot'!" Again I had to slap my hand over my mouth in order to keep in my laughter.

"Big metal tire clam, impossible to remove." Arcee clarified. "Bingo! So the local polis do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block, that's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG!" Cliff continued. Arcee spoke, "New York's finest soil themselves."

CliffJumper replied, "You know me Arcee, you mess with CliffJumper-" "And you get the horns." Arcee finished for him. CliffJumper laughed, 'Ha ha ha'. "Not sure how that complies with autobot rule number one: 'Keep a low profile'. I rolled my eyes, leave it to Arcee, to pull a dad and be the party pooper.

CliffJumper clearly felt the same way as me because he replied, "What can I say, patrolling for energon out here in dullsville gets lonesome." He said flatly. "Almost makes me miss the decepticons." He continued. "Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone where ever we travel on this rock, Cliff." Arcee said sadly. I felt bad for her, she seemed so homesick.

"I'm getting a signal." Cliff said suddenly. I listened closely in anticipation. "Need back up?" Arcee asked. He replied, "Do I ever need back up?" My mind screamed: Knowing you, YES!

"I just found a whole lot of energon!" CliffJumper announced. Suddenly eerie sounds were heard in the back round, "Decepticon!" Cliff exclaimed. 'Ok, he needs back up!' I decided and started to lock onto his coward-nits. I set it up a few yards from his exact location. I flipped up my mike and turned to Storm.

"Feel like a little mission boy?" I asked. 'Ready when you are!' he replied enthusiastically. I nodded and flipped the switch. Before going through I spoke, "Ok Storm, stealth mode, shoot at anyone you don't recognize, and whatever you do, don't shoot the blue crystals!" Storm nodded in understand and we both turned invisible and ran through.

On the other side we stood behind a rock as the ground-bridge closed. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice it. We looked up and saw a ginormous ship. "Whhhhhoooooaaaa." I said aloud. A gun on the ship aimed at Cliff and fired, causing him to fly into the pit of energon.

A loud crash could be heard when he landed, Storm and I flinched. "Damn. That's gonna leave a mark." I said and Storm nodded in agreement. Cliff turned to face the ship and at least 10 cons came flying out. "Arcee about that back up." Cliff said and I rolled my eyes. Now he wants back up.

Cliff threatened the cons, "Fair warning boys I'll put a few dings in ya." He transformed and drove up the side of the pit. He transformed in midair and started attacking. I was about to give him a hand when I heard Arcee on the com: "Arcee to Optimus. The cons are back. Cliff might be neck deep in scrap." Optimus's is voice was heard on the line, "Understood. Ratchet do you have CliffJumper's coward-nits?"

"I'm locked on his signal Optimus, but our team is scattered across time zones." Ratchet replied. "Arcee, Bulkhead, BumbleBee, rondayvo back at base and prepare to ground bridge." Optimus ordered.

I charged forward to help Cliff and Storm followed my lead. I started shooting fireballs at the weak spots in their armor and Storm did the same with his lightning. We moved at hyper speed as we took out con after con together.

After dealing with a few more I noticed a bunch ganging up on CliffJumper. One hit him so hard that it knocked off his right horn. I turned to the gang and started taking them out, my rage fueling my flames. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cliff slam on his back, but then he flipped and stood on his feet. I jumped into the pit and ran to stand beside him. Storm ran over and joined me on his other side.

"Are you all right?" I asked him. He looked in my direction. "Is that you kid?" he asked. "Of course it's me! Who else do you know that can shoot fire and turn invisible?!" I exclaimed. He chuckled; we were interrupted by the sounds of guns loading. "Let's do this." I said and Cliff nodded. He turned to the cons and spoke, "You want the horns, you got um." He got out his guns and started shooting at the cons.

Storm and I fired with him as we took out the cons. We took out almost all of them, but one of the little bastards accidentally fired and hit a piece of energon. "CliffJumper!" I scream as he was caught in the blast. Storm tackled me to the ground and covered my body with his own as the explosion passed over us.

Before the smoke cleared I jumped back to my feet and in a fit of rage, I mercilessly killed the remaining cons. Two of which had tried to take CliffJumper to the ship. I ran over to Cliff before the smoke could clear I put my hands on Cliff and tried to make him invisible with us. Storm came over and helped me so I wouldn't strain myself and we watched the ship as the smoke cleared.

I prayed to Primus that their sensors wouldn't detect us and after a few agonizing minutes, the ship turned in flew away. When I could no longer hear it I Storm and I made ourselves, and CliffJumper visible. I put my ear on Cliff's chest and listened for his spark, it was faint, but there.

I went to CliffJumper's head and shook it gently, "Cliff, Cliff, please wake up!" I begged him. His optics fluttered opened and he looked at me weakly. "Kid, are you alright? Where are the cons?" I smiled at him, "Don't worry Cliff, Storm and I took out the ones the explosion didn't kill and the ship left." I told him.

He smiled weakly, "You're a good warrior kid, good enough to take my place." He told me. I looked at him completely horrified, "What?! Replace you?! I don't need to _replace _you! You're still alive!" I shouted. He chuckled weakly, "As much as I hate to admit it kid, I'm not gonna walk away from this battle." He whispered.

"No! You have to! The team needs you! Arcee needs you! I need you…" I whispered the last sentence as tears started to fall from my eyes. "No kid, they need you. They can survive without me, but Optimus would be broken sparked if he lost you." He told me. I nodded, not wanting to argue anymore.

He coughed up some energon, "Can you grant this bot one last wish before he joins the AllSpark?" he asked me kindly. I looked deep into his optics and held some of his fingers between my hands. "Anything Uncle Cliff." I told him finally admitting how what I considered him.

He smiled brightly at me, "Well my niece, can you sing for me one last time?" he requested. I smiled, "I would be honored CliffJumper." I told him. I pulled out a guitar from thin air behind my back. **(I better not hear anything about that in the reviews. Cliff's dying so cut me some slack!) **I started to strum an upbeat tune, not wanting Cliff's final song to be sad or depressing.

**("Testify the Love" by: ****Wynonna Judd)**

_**All the colors of the rainbow.  
All the voices of the wind.  
Every dream that reaches out.  
That reaches out to find the where love begins.  
Every word of every story.  
Every star in every sky.  
Every corner of creation lives to testify.  
**_

Cliff smiled at my choice of song and I smiled back. Storm added in his note of the wild, whenever ever I held out a word. I smiled at Storm to thank him for adding even more beauty to the song. He nodded to me and I kept the song going.

_**For as long as I shall live, I will testify your love.  
I'll be the witness in the silences, when words are not enough.  
With every breath that I take, I will give thanks to God above.  
For as long as I shall live I will testify to loveeeeeeeeeeee.**_

From the mountains to the valleys.  
From the rivers to the sea.  
Every hand that reaches out.  
Every hand that reaches out to offer peace.  
Every simple act of mercy.  
Every step to kingdom come.  
All the hope in every hope in every heart, will speak what love has done.

I prayed to Primus that he would hear my words and reach out to Cliff even though he was on another world. If anyone deserved eternal rest it was Cliff. He always kept everyone's spirits up even in bad times. He was wrong I could never replace him, nobody could. I smiled at him as I continued to sing.

_**For as long as I shall live, I will testify your love.  
I'll be the witness in the silences, when words are not enough.  
With every breath that I take, I will give thanks to God above.  
For as long as I shall live, I will testifyyyy.  
I will testify to loveeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

I watched as Cliffs eyes darkened and his hand went limp, my eyes filled with tears, but I kept singing. I will keep my promise and sing him one last song. I will honor his memory and sing his soul to the heavens were he could finally rest in peace.

_**I'll be the witness in the silences when words are not enough.  
With every breath that I take, I will give thanks to God above.  
For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love.  
For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love I'll be the witness in the silences when words are not enough.  
With every breath that I take, I will give thanks to God above.  
For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love.**_

I put the guitar back behind me and it disappeared into thin air as it had appeared. I jumped when I heard a ground-bridge. Ratchet drove through, transformed, and landed on the ground. Followed by Bulkhead, Arcee, and BumbleBee. They all did some kind of formation and aimed their cannons in all directions.

Last but not least, Optimus drove through, transformed, and jumped so high that he landed in front of all of them. He had on his (Totally Bad Ass) battle mask and he aimed his cannon. He spotted me and Storm beside Cliff's lifeless body. "Jennifer?!" he called in surprise.

All the others stared at us as well and before anyone could do anything Arcee shouted, "You, MURDERER!" she screamed, transformed and drove straight at me at her top speed. She was too fast for me to move out of the way in time so I just shut my eyes and waited for the impact.

Arcee jumped and rammed her front tire into my body. The impact sent me flying into the wall behind me, every part of my body screamed in pain and everything went black as I fell back to the ground.

**(Normal POV)**

"Sapphire!" Storm howled and raced to her. He pressed his ear to her chest, but much to his horror he heard nothing. He shocked her gently with his tail in an attempt to restart her heart, but it didn't work. Storm sat down and pointed his head skyward.

He let out a long heart breaking note, filled with pain and loss. He turned back to Sapphire and lay down beside her, resting his head on her chest.

Arcee transformed and the others rushed over. Optimus rushed to his daughter's side, then others tried to follow, but Storm stood over her and snarled a warning. The held up their hands in a sign of surrender and turned to Arcee, whom was kneeling beside her dead partner.

Optimus knelt down beside his daughter and Storm move forward to stand in front of her so Optimus could see her. Once Storm had moved, Optimus saw she wasn't breathing. "Nooooooo!" he shouted skyward then his back slumped in defeat. "Optimus?" what's wrong with her?" Ratchet asked. "She has joined the AllSpark old friend." Optimus spoke quietly, his voice filled with pain and sorrow.

All eyes widened in shock then, turned angrily to Arcee. _"Why did you attack Jen?!" _BumbleBee shouted at her. She turned to him with cold eyes, "Because she killed Cliff!" she shouted back at him. 'That's a lie!' Storm snarled at her. All eyes widened when they understood his words clear as day.

Unfazed Arcee shouted at him, "What do mean that's a lie?!" Storm explained, 'We came here to help him when he requested back up. We fought _decepticons_ with him, but one of those stupid cons shot a piece of energon. All of it exploded and CliffJumper was caught near the heart of the blast. Sapphire was so angry that she killed off the rest of the cons and before the dust cleared we turned him invisible so they wouldn't take him onto their ship. His final request was for Sapphire to sing for him one last time. And she did! That what she was doing right before you got here and killed her!'

It took everything Storm had not to attack the femme. 'Some good guys you are! You didn't even give her a chance to explain!' Storm growled at them. They all looked at Sapphire guiltily and Arcee looked ready to rip her own spark out in shame.

**(SAPPHIRE's POV)**

I woke with a start and looked around. I was surrounded by light, but I couldn't find its source. I looked down and realized I was floating. "Terrific, I'm dead aren't I?" I asked the empty space around me. I was surprised when a voice answered, "Yes and No daughter of Optimus Prime, the Last of the Primes."

I quickly spun around and saw what looked like an elderly red transformer. "Who are you and what do you mean?" I asked in confusion. He chuckled softly, "Unimportant Sapphire, now yes you have died, but I am going to send you back." He informed me. I crossed my arms, "Why would you do that?" I asked suspiciously.

He chuckled again, "For two reasons, One, Optimus would be lost without you in his life. And two, I have a mission for you…." He told me. I raised a brow, "And what would that mission be?" I asked.

He replied, "You are to be Optimus Prime's guard. You must not let him give up his spark because of his selflessness. You are to make sure he stays alive and advise him. He needs you." He said the last part gently. I nodded, "But how am I supposed to guard my guardian?" I asked worriedly.

"You are more than capable my dear, but just in case I will give you something to help you." He said and with that, my body was surrounded in a bright blue aura. It was so bright I had to close my eyes, but when I opened them I saw that I was back in my living world.

I realized that I was wearing a helmet and I looked down at myself. I saw that I had a full suite of body armor. It was mostly royal blue but at my thighs and upper arms, there were crimson flames. And it stayed red the rest of the way to my fingers and feet. The lines that made the flames were purple, just like the small transition on my colored streak. The most noticeable thing was the purple autobot symbol on my chest, but the strange thing was the two angel wings that came out of it on each side (also purple).

I looked up from my armor and saw everyone staring at me. My eyes grew hard when I remembered how I had died. I turned to Storm, "Did I seriously just get blamed then murdered because of a crime I didn't commit?" I asked him he nodded slowly, still surprised to see me alive.

Finally, I got sick off the stares, "Yes, People! I'm alive, sometimes people die for a few minutes and then come back alive for some strange reason!" I yelled in annoyance. I was suddenly scooped off the ground and I was too surprised to make a noise.

I was squeezed tightly against a familiar crimson chest. "Dad I know I died, but if you don't stop squeezing I'm gonna do so again and nobody survives dying twice!" I gasped out. Optimus abruptly stopped squeezing, but still held me tight, as if I would disappear if he let me go. "Thank you." I said between deep breaths.

Optimus brought me to his shoulder and for once I stood on it instead of sitting. I gripped his pipe to keep my balance and stared coldly out my helmets visor. Storm barked up at me and I leapt from dad's shoulder, using my flames to slow my decent. Storm tackled me and wagged his tail happily. I somehow got my helmet to transform onto the back of my armor and Storm immediately attacked my face with licks. "Ok, ok, Storm I'm happy to see you too." I said and I pushed him off. I stood up and brushed the dust/dirt of my armor.

I reached into Optimus's mind and saw the events of the past few minutes. I nodded my approval to Storm and had my helmet come over my face again. I used my super speed so that I was standing on the top edge of the pit. I crossed my arms as I thought about my conversation with the old transformer.

I looked at Optimus, then down at my insignia again, and I somehow knew what it stood for. It was the insignia of the guards of the Primes, the group above the elite guard.

So this is my destiny. A long hard path has led me to this moment, and will carry the responsibility I have been given with pride. I'm am and was always meant to be:

My Guardian's Guardian


End file.
